Stronger
by KiaraP
Summary: Alessia spent her whole life living in the Dragon Realm, and they finally let her return to the land of humans. She was raised by them to complete a dangerous quest. She has become possibly the most powerful mage alive, and when she returns, she joins Fairy Tail. There, she befriends Laxus, but will she be able to prevent Fantasia? What is her quest? Will it kill her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's Kiara, and I have began to write another fanfic. I decided to write this one mainly in first person, and I think I will switch POV a bit. Hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was roaming around the forest surrounding Magnolia. He has felt a strange energy and seen a blinding flash of light somewhere in the had no idea what it was, but it sure was powerful. A figure appeared in the distance, and he began to jog towards it.

As he neared, he realized the the figure was actually a girl that looked around his age. Confused, he sprinted towards her shouting "Hey, who are you? Are you lost? Do you need help?"

* * *

**Alessia POV**

I woke up super sore. Why is my bed so uncomfortable? Then I remembered. I had finally asked Draco, and the rest of the dragon council if I was finally prepared to return to the human world. They had agreed and preformed the spell to send me back.

You see, I had been living in the realm of the dragons, and they had trained me in every element possible. Draco told me that I was elected as the Dragon God Princess, whatever that means. I was trained from birth in every form of fighting possible, Dragon Slayer magic, God Slayer magic, and every other form of magic that there is. I had just finished my training with Metalicana, when Draco told me I was ready. I still had to formally ask them if I could return, but that was when I knew I finally had to leave the realm of the dragons. I had entered the council room on my eighteenth birthday, and had been sent to Earthland.

Lost in a daze, I didn't notice the person running up until they yelled "Hey, who are you? Are you lost? Do you need help?" I jumped in surprise and saw a pink haired boy with a scaly scarf. This must be Igneel's son, Natsu.

"Natsu, right?" I asked to verify.  
"How did you know? Are you a demon or something?" He asked nervously.  
"I am Alessia Heartsong, daughter of the Dragon King, Draco."  
"Dragons? Do you know where Igneel is?"  
"He is in the Dragon Realm with all of the dragons." I replied easily. Igneel had taught me after all.  
"Why did he leave me?" Natsu asked me in a small voice. I was surprised at his timidness, but then I realized he was a boy asking why his father had abandoned him.  
Feeling a little guilty, I replied "He was called back, along with all the other dragons, on a quest."  
"Oh, I guess that's better than him just leaving me." He said. I smiled. "Wait, your father is the dragon king? Does that mean you're a Dragon Slayer?"  
"Yeah. Draco told me I need to find a guild to join. Do you know of any?"  
"YEAH! YOU CAN JOIN FAIRY TAIL!" He yelled.  
"Really?" I exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yeah. Yosh, I'm all fired up now!" He said as he grabbed my wrist and began dragging me away.

I watched as trees flew by us at a rapid pace, and I voiced the thought that had been on my mind. "Natsu, what were you doing in the forest anyways?" I know for a fact that I was very deep in the forest. What idiot just hangs out in the middle of one?

"I saw a bright light and felt weird magic, so I went to see what it was." Oh, it must have been the portal dropping me off.

We finally got out of the forest after about ten minutes of hard running. We slowed our pace, and I saw a cute little town around us. "This is Magnolia, the town that Fairy Tail is in." Natsu explained to me. It was a very cute town with lots of little shops and buildings. I was immediately in love. Natsu pulled me along for a few more miles until we reached a large building. Above the door it said Fairy Tail, and it had a banner with what I assume is the Fairy Tail insignia on it. The building was large, and it was absolutely amazing. I'm glad that I landed near Magnolia and Natsu found me. I can tell that this guild is the right one for me.

Natsu looked at me and grinned. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Alessia."

I opened the large door and immediately kicked aside a table that came flying at me. It was absolute chaos in here. People were fighting everywhere, and furniture was flying around. I felt right at home. A guy with black hair walked towards me and Natsu. He was half naked.

"Hey flamebrain, where were you? Too much of a coward to fight me?" He taunted.  
"No way, stripper. I saw a mysterious explosion in the forest and I investigated."  
"Idiot. You don't just explore unknown magical occurrences."  
"What did you call me droopy-eyes?"  
"I called you idiot, idiot."  
"RAAAH!" I watched amused as Natsu threw himself at the guy, and they soon entered the fray of fighting. Great, now the guy who was going to help me get into Fairy Tail is gone. I sighed. Looks like I'm gonna have to do this myself. "Arc of Time: FREEZE!" I yelled. Immediately, everyone froze and could not move. Now all I have to do is find the Master...

"Oi, brats! Why are you all so quiet?" A short old man yelled. I looked at him and realized he was the Master. He stopped at the top of a staircase and froze in surprise. I smirked as his mouth fell open.

"Are you Master Makarov?" I asked.  
"Are you the one who did this?" He returned. I decided that his question took precedence, so I replied "Yes. No one would shut up and tell me where you were. I would like to join your guild." To my surprise he burst out laughing. "Well that sure is a good way to shut the brats up!" I smiled.

"It sure is."

"So what's your name, girlie?" He asked me.

"Alessia Heartsong."

"What magic do you use?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Could I just give a demonstration? Give me your best and I'll beat them." I replied arrogantly. I knew I would win. One doesn't get named a Dragon God Princess for nothing.  
He looked at me thoughtfully

"I agree."

* * *

The next chapter should be out soon. The first couple are going to be shorter, so don't worry. Once I get into the story, the chapter lengths should get bigger. If you could review, that would be nice. I also need a better title. If you have any thoughts you can PM me or write a review. Thanks for reading!

-KiaraP


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like this story! I would be very happy if I got some reviews also *Puppy eyes*

* * *

**Alessia POV**

I unfroze everyone, and Makarov explained what was going on to them. Everyone agreed, and the Makarov motioned to a pretty blonde girl. "Lucy, you're first."

I analyzed her and saw keys hanging off her belt. A celestial mage. She looked pretty good, and I saw she had multiple golden keys. Good. I smiled at her and stated

"You're Lucy right? I'm Alessia. It'll be nice fighting you." She smiled back then yelled

"Open, gate to the golden bull, Taurus!" Taurus appeared and instantly glued his eyes to her chest.

"I will protect Miss Lucy's wonderful body." I laughed as she sighed and said

"Attack her, but be careful. I don't know what her power is." Taurus looked at me and gulped. He immediately recognized me, but I shook my head, silently telling him not to tell anyone. I had contracts with all of the Celestial Spirits, but I would not make them choose between owners. That's just cruel, and not a way to treat your family. I had heard of Lucy from her spirits, and I knew her to be a fantastic owner. I mentally told Taurus to just do what Lucy told him and not hold back. I can handle myself.

Taurus nodded in understanding and charged at me. I pounded my fists together yelling "Ice make: floor!" The ground under Taurus turned slick, and he slipped. Next I took in a big breathe and bellowed "Sky dragon's roar!" It blasted into Taurus, knocking him out and sending him back to the spirit world. Lucy's eyes widened and she took out another key

"Open, gate to the maiden: Virgo." Preparing myself I took in a deep breath and let it out, saying "Iron dragon's roar!" Virgo dug a hole, and was able to avoid it. Deciding that I needed something quicker, I made an orb of shadow on my hand, and threw it at her. It hit her, but she was still strong enough to remain. Seeing this, Lucy called out

"Virgo, try to avoid her attacks!" Virgo nodded at Lucy, and then turned towards me. I knew that Virgo could dig through almost anything, so I just watched and waited. Virgo ran towards me, and I opened up the earth in front of her. I filled the hole with water, and froze it. Soon Virgo was back in the spirit world. When Lucy was about to summon her next spirit, I sent a bolt of lightning at her. I made sure it was only strong enough to knock her out, and when it hit her, she was down.

"What are you?" Makarov asked me.

"I will tell you soon. I need to fight Natsu though." I replied evenly. Makarov nodded his consent. Natsu stepped forward.

"Yosh, I'm all fired up!" I smiled and told him

"Igneel wanted me to test you. He was worried and wanted to make sure you were ok." Natsu smiled at me.

"Ok, let's go."

Before I could reply, he took in a giant breathe. "Fire dragon's roar!" I waited patiently for the flames to get to me. I sucked all of the fire up and swallowed.

"Igneel would be proud, Pinky. Those were some pretty good flames." He openly gaped at me, and I heard a few people gasp in the background.

"It's SALMON!" He yelled as I prepared myself and cried "Poison dragon's twin fang." Natsu landed on the floor, but was still conscious. Pretty impressive.

"I won't let you beat me, Alessia." Natsu yelled as he gathered some flame on his fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled, charging me. I grabbed his hand, flames and all, and chucked him over my shoulder. I turned around and shouted "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" My flames overtook him, and his eyes widened as he began burning.

"Ow! HOT HOT HOT!" He screeched. I smirked.

"Aw, poor baby. Here let me put out the flames. Water Dragon's Roar!" A wave of water crashed into him, drenching him. I teleported in front of him, and patted his shoulder. He was immediately encased in a block of ice, except for his head. He laughed at me.

"I can just melt this!" He blew out fire, and aimed it at the ice surrounding him. It hit the ice, but none of it melted. I lit up the ring that Loke gave me, and punched Natsu in the face. The ice exploded, but I sent it to the ground before it could hit anyone. Natsu was surprisingly still conscious, so I watched his movements. Suddenly, twin wings of fire were coming at me. Using speed magic, I flashed out of the way. I created an orb of light, and sent it spiraling towards Natsu. It hit him square in the chest, and he fell onto the floor, finally defeated.

I still had quite a bit of magic, so I sent a message to Igneel.

_"Natsu is very strong. His flames are powerful, and he was able to keep fighting through many of my attacks. You trained him well. You don't need to worry about him."  
_  
"Can you tell me what magic you are now?" Makarov implored as I turned away from Natsu.

"Yeah, I guess I'm the everything type." I replied.

"What does that mean? I've never heard of it!" A girl with blue hair asked.

"It means that I know every form of magic there is."

Makarov looked at me, as if gauging the truth in my statement, then nodded. "Well Alessia, you are now an official member of Fairy Tail. Where would you like your stamp and what color?"

"On my inner wrist. Silver." The entire guild crowded around as I got my stamp. Today turned out to be a pretty successful day.

**Laxus POV**

I stormed into the guild hall, and was surprised to see all of the members in a cluster by the bar. No one acknowledged my presence, and no one was fighting either. Feeling irritated I sneered

"What is so fricking great over there that everyone is clustered around it like a flock of geese?" I walked towards the center, only to hear a voice reply

"Me, the strongest mage in this room." Oh, I'm pissed off now. I marched towards the center to beat up the owner of the voice, only to see it was a beautiful girl that looked a few years younger than me.

"A girl? You're nothing but a weakling." I growled at her.

I heard everyone gasp and watched as they shrunk away. I was now able to get a closer look at her. She had silver hair that went to her thighs, and had streaks of different colors in it. Her eyes were shining, but I couldn't see what color. She had full lips that were tilted up at the corners due to my comment. She looked to be about as tall as my upper arm, and was slender. She looked like a delicate little pixie. Yup, definitely weak.

I glared at everyone around me.

"This guild doesn't need weak bastards!" Cackling at everyone's outraged faces, I exclaimed "If I succeed the guild, I'll erase all the weak shits away! And every single one who opposes me." I smirked triumphantly then turned to make a dramatic exit, when weak girl spoke up.

"Sounds like someone needs to step down from their high horse, and make sure that they're capable first." I glared at the weakling who dared to oppose me.

"Like you could beat me. I can beat everyone here easily." I replied smugly.

"Don't be too sure, Sparky."

I glared angrily at her. She smirked at me and exclaimed

"Wanna go grumpy pants?" I sneered back.

"You're on." I watched as she stalked forward and grabbed my hand. She turned around and marched outside, pulling me along with her. She stopped and turned back around to face me. She smiled evilly at me, and motioned for me to make the first move.

I sent a bolt of lightning at her, hoping to scare her off before she got injured. I watched in amazement as she let the bolt strike her. She grinned sardonically at me and yelled "Lightning dragon's roar!" I shuddered as a huge wave of electricity hit me, and my eyes widened at her as I collapsed on the ground. How did that little girl knock me to the ground with my own form of magic?

Feeling irritated now, I created hundreds of thunder bullets, and sent them flying at her. She drew her hand over her body, and a shield of light followed in its wake. My thunder bullets bounced off, and she dissolved the shield with a smirk. I gasped as I felt myself begin to rise. I felt like there was no gravity on my body, and pretty soon I was floating a couple feet above the ground.

Then, I felt the gravity increase. I hurdled to the ground, and was smashed unceremoniously on to the ground. She smiled at me, and I saw a large lightning bolt strike me. I collapsed on the ground, unable to continue.

**Alessia POV**

I stalked towards the idiotic, yet admittedly handsome, lightning Mage. I quirked a brow as he slowly lifted himself off of the ground.

"Still think you can take me, Sparky?" He looked at me in wonder, and I felt little butterflies float around in my stomach. I pushed them down, and flipped my hair off my left shoulder, and continued to smirk at him. Serves him right for calling me weak. I noticed his eyes land on my wrist, and I realized he was looking at my guild mark. Seeing his confusion, I stated

"You're looking at Fairy Tail's newest God Dragon Slayer along with other stuff." He nodded in affirmation, and then stalked off angrily, leaving me to wonder if I was going to have any issues with this guy.

* * *

If you don't like how powerful my OC is, I'm sorry, but she kind of has to be for what I'm planning to have her do later in the story. Review?

-KiaraP


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! Here's the next chapter for this story, and I hope you like it. Laxus is pretty mad that Alessia beat him up last chapter, so something might be happening with that in the next chapter after this one. Thanks for the review!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...**

* * *

**Alessia POV**

I strolled back inside, and was rewarded with a couple slaps on the back and "Good job!"s. I sauntered over to the bar and plopped myself down on a seat. A stunning girl in a pink dress walked over. She had white hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She smiled at me and asked if I would like anything to drink. When I shook my head no, she looked around surreptitiously then smiled when she saw no one looking. She leaned over the counter and said

"Hi, my name's Mirajane." I smiled at her and replied

"I'm Alessia."

"So, Alessia, got a boyfriend back home?" My eyes widened at her question. What kind of girl meets a person by asking about their relationships? Oh right, me.

I sighed, and replied "Nope. Back home is the realm of the dragons, and I don't fancy dating some one thousand year old lizard."

She looked surprised for a minute, and then burst out laughing. I giggled a little bit over the idea of dating one of the dragons, and then cringed. Yuck. Those dragons are my fathers. Seeing my disgusted face she began laughing even louder, drawing the attention of the black-haired half-naked guy from earlier.

He walked over to where I'm sitting and introduced himself.

"Hey, my name's Gray Fullbuster. You do ice-maker magic right?"

"Yeah, I did say I do every form of magic." I replied sarcastically.

"I noticed that your fire and lightning were all more powerful than Natsu's and Laxus'. Could I compare my ice to yours?" I again nodded my consent and created an ice dragon. He created one also then smashed both of them on the floor. Neither broke. I smiled. His ice was pretty strong.

"Here, try this." I offered as I created two equal flames on my hands. Gray placed the ice dragons on the table and I placed my hands on them. His immediately melted, while mine stayed frozen. He looked at me in awe, and then smiled. He hugged me and said

"Thanks. Now I know it's possible to make my ice stronger." I just smiled and turned back to Mirajane. She was looking at me with a predatory gleam in her eye. Crap, what did I just unleash?

I was saved, when Lucy appeared and sat down next to me.

"So, I hear you beat the snot out of Laxus, Alessia." She stated.

"Yup. Sparky deserved it though." I smirked. She smiled at me.

"Well, he is an asshat."

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"Just a few weeks ago, the guild was attacked by Phantom Lord, and it was completely destroyed. We were losing badly, so Mira called Laxus for help. He said he would only help if I became his girl, and I refused. He didn't help us, and we were barely able to pull through. It would have been nice to have you in the guild then." She told me.

"Wow. He really is a jerk." I stated.

"Well, anyways." Mirajane interrupted. "Back to what I was gonna say. Alessia, there are a lot of cute boys in the guild. You should go find one of them!" I quirked a brow at Lucy, who just giggled.

"Mira is the unofficial matchmaker of Fairy Tail." I nodded in understanding, and then stared Mira down.

"I am not looking to be in a relationship. I have to become S-class." Mirajane just smiled evilly. Feeling a little worried I changed the subject. "That reminds me, I need to find a place to stay." Lucy smiled at me and replied

"Here, I can take you out and help you find one." I gave her a side hug in appreciation. We gave out goodbyes to Mira, and walked out of the guild.

**Laxus POV**

I can't believe it! I was defeated! By a girl! That weak little girl, well I guess not that weak. She used my own magic against me. Gah! How is it possible that my own magic defeated me? And, she used forms of magic other than lightning! How much magic does this girl have? I guess she was right when she said I needed to make sure I was strong enough before making any claims. I growled as I slammed the cabinet door shut in my bathroom. I gathered the bandages I had retrieved, and went to my bedroom. Crap, that girl did a number on me. I'm still stiff from the lightning bolt, but her other attacks left me sore too. I am going to beat her next time I see her, and not go easy now that I know what she can do. But first, I need to find her, and ask her how she was able to defeat me and what her actual magic power is.

**Alessia POV**

Lucy and I wandered around Magnolia looking for a place I could get. Draco had sent me to the human world with a ton of money, because dragons don't really need that stuff. He said, as my honorary father, he should be able to give me money to ensure I would be ok when he wasn't around to take care of me. Really, all of the dragons in the Dragon Realm are like family to me. Draco had celestial magic, and was the first to teach me. He introduced me to the Spirit King, along with every other spirit in the Spirit Realm. I was able to get keys to every Celestial Spirit, and I loved them all dearly.

I guess since I grew up without any human contact, I created really close bonds with my spirits. They became my brothers, sisters, and best friends, while the dragons were like my parents, aunts, and uncles. Frankly, Natsu is the first human I have ever officially met.

An excited squeal drew me from my musings, and looked towards the owner. Lucy saw my confusion and exclaimed

"Here is the place. I just know it. Isn't it fantastic?" I turned my gaze towards the house she was gesturing at, and began to squeal along with her. It was gorgeous!

The house was two stories tall, with huge windows. It had an ornate, forest green door with a silver doorknob. Everything that was metal on the house was silver too. I smiled. They definitely got the right colors for me here. I nodded at Lucy, and we went to take a look inside.

Inside was absolutely amazing also. The kitchen was large and open with granite counters. The bathrooms were really nice, and the dark green and silver color scheme stayed throughout the house. The living room had a wall made up entirely of windows, and also had a very high ceiling. The bedroom was awesome. There were, again, huge windows, but there was also a balcony. The walls in here, however, were a pale, blue gray that went spectacularly with the silver chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. The closet was large with a ton of space, and the bathroom was very nice. The best part, however, was the shower. It took up the entire back wall, and was gigantic.

I turned to Lucy as I walked out. "This is the one." We went and found the owner, and I bought the house. Yes, I bought it. My father is the Dragon King. Once that was finished, we headed back to the guild to talk to Mira and get a drink.

Mira interrogated me about my past love life, which is nothing, and tried to get me to flirt with Gray. I just glared at her. A huge man with white hair walked towards me.

"You were manly earlier." He told me. I quirked a brow, and questioned

"Manly?"

"A lot more manly than some of the idiots here." He replied. Mira looked at me, and said

"This is my brother, Elfman. He has an obsession with manliness."

"Oh."

"Alessia is a real man!" He declared. I was getting irritated with being called a man, when I am so obviously a woman, so I punched Elfman in the face. I was nice, so I didn't use Regulus, but he still flew across the guild.

"That's MANLY!" Elfman declared. I just sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D**

**imjaysong: Thanks! I love Alessia as well!**

**Please review, because it will make me happy xD**

**-KiaraP**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peoples! Here is this chapter. I hope you like it, because I think the end is pretty dang funny. Thanks for any reviews, and please do review!

* * *

After I punched Elfman, I realized that I had no furniture or clothing. While Lucy and I were drinking twin strawberry smoothies, I brought it up to her and Mira. Mira and Lucy were immediately excited, and they both told me they would come help me. When Lucy and I finished, we all headed out.

I looked down at my dusty outfit, and decided that clothes shopping would be first on the list. Lucy and Mira took me to their favorite stores, and I soon had a wardrobe to match my jacket, jeans, and combat boots.

Next on our agenda was furniture shopping. I got a bed plus some other stuff for around the house. The girls and I brought all of the furniture to my house, with the help of Virgo, and they left me to my own devices. I set up my bedroom, and then stored all of my clothing in my closet. I changed into a large T-shirt and flannel pants, and crept into bed. Sleep instantly overcame, and I retreated to the world of dreams.

.

.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to begin my second day as a Fairy Tail Mage. I changed into a beige, tulle skirt and put my army green jacket on over my shirt. I braided my hair, then twirled it into a bun on the back of my head. I stepped into a black pair of flats, and began my walk to the guild.

I strolled inside, and was immediately greeted by Natsu, Lucy, and Gray. There was a woman with scarlet hair with them, and she marched over and introduced herself as Erza. I smiled at her and asked

"What magic do you use?" She looked at me and changed into some armor and brought out some swords.

"Requip. I heard about your magic. Do you have it?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Wanna see?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course!" She replied, just as eager.

I made a mental note of my inventory, and then pulled out Starshard. Erza gaped at my sword, and I felt pretty proud. I had heard of Erza the Titania from some of my sword instructors, so her gasping at my weapon lifted my pride. I have to admit, though. Starshard it pretty miraculous.

Starshard was said to be created out of bits of stars that had fallen from the sky. It was long and silvery, but it glowed like a star does at night. It's name certainly matches it's appearance. Erza looked at me with newfound respect in her eyes. I smiled at her, and we began a very long (and frightening to others) conversation about swords and other weapons.

Laxus POV

I stomped towards the guild hoping to find that silver-haired girl. I need to know where she got so powerful. I stormed inside, and saw her having an animated conversation with Erza,complete with swinging arms and ranging facial expressions. My eye twitched in irritation as the pink-haired idiot came over and grabbed her arm. I heard him ask her to go on a job with his team. That's it. I stomped over, grabbed her arm. She saw me and stated

"Oh. What's up Grumpy Pants?" I just glared at her and said to Team Natsu

"Shorty here is coming with me." I turned around and dragged her upstairs with me.

"Hey, I'm not allowed up here!" She yelled at me.

"I'm just getting a job for us, then we are heading out." She let out a sigh.

"What if I don't want to go on a job with you, idiot?"

"Tough." I replied smirking at her. She just rolled her eyes and waited for me to pick a job. I showed her the flyer, and she nodded her consent.

I began to walk away, but she grabbed my wrist with her small hand.

"Wait a second there, Sparky. We need to stop by my house so I can get my crap." She told me. I sighed and let her drag me to a house a couple minutes away.

I saw Blondie as we were walking, but I ignored her figuring she wouldn't notice us. The silver-haired girl and I stopped in front of a dark green house. That reminded me. I don't even know this girls name. As we stopped on the porch, she let go of my hand, and reached to grab her keys. While she was doing this, I asked her

"Hey, what's your name?" She scoffed at me. I felt like a pretty big idiot, but give me a break. The first time I met the girl, she beats the crap out of me.

"It's Alessia." She stated, then reclaimed my hand and dragged me inside.

She pulled me to her bedroom, and went and packed a few things. I'm pretty surprised. I was expecting her house to be all girly and shit. Her house was actually pretty nice, even if it still looked feminine. She walked out of her closet in a pair of combat boot, jeans, and a T-shirt. She had a military jacket draped around her arm, and her hair was out of that weird thing on the back of her head. She had a leather bag on her back, and she actually looked pretty fierce.

I'm surprised at her. The majority of the girls in the guild go on missions in completely impractical clothing. She stood next to me expectantly. I lifted a brow at her.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea where we are going, idiot." I growled at the insult, and, following her previous actions, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the train station.

Lucy POV

I was walking to the guild from my house, when I saw Alessia and Laxus walking in my direction holding hands. Oh my. Were they? Deciding Mira would kill me if I didn't get the scoop, I sneaked after them. I watched her drag him into her house and gasped. OH MY GOD!

I sprinted back to the guild, and ran straight to Mira.

"Mira! I just saw Alessia and Laxus walk into her house holding hands!" Mira's eyes widened.

"Dang, that girl is fast. I knew she was lying when she said she wanted to focus on becoming an S-class. Still, I guess it makes sense for her to go for the strong, badass type." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Alessia is pretty hardcore, with how she enjoys beating people up. She probably impresses him with her mad skills." I stated.

"Ooh! Laxus probably fell in love with her when he realized she could wipe the floor with his ass. He probably likes that she stands up to him." Hearing this, Erza walked up.

"Alessia is dating Laxus? I guess that makes sense considering he just dragged her away from us to go on a job with him." She added.

"He did?" Mira gasped.

"Yeah. She really stands up to him. She doesn't put up with any of his crap. When he dragged her upstairs, I heard her sassing him. She is not meek at all. She's also really powerful." Levy walked over to join our conversation.

"Who's what?" She asked us.

"I just found out that Laxus and Alessia are dating!" I exclaimed.

"Really?!" She gasped. "She likes that big asshat?"

"I guess." The rest of us replied in unison.

Soon the information spread around the guild, and I laughed as everyone gossiped about Alessia's and Laxus' relationship. Master heard too, and he began crying, going on about cute great-grandchildren. The guild was in an uproar, and I felt kind of sorry for Laxus and Alessia. When they come back it's gonna be a madhouse.

* * *

Was it funny? I've noticed that fics with OCs in them aren't as popular, and I would love it if you would review and tell me if you like this story. Thanks for the follows and faves! See ya next time,  
-KiaraP


	5. Chapter 5

Hello frinds! Here is this chapter, and it is cute and fluffy. Thanks to Elsmul and NIGHTANGEL21 for reviewing! The next chapter should be up tomorrow in the afternoon, and there's finally going to be some action! (The fighting kind I mean)

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL **

* * *

**Alessia POV**

Laxus and I boarded the train, and made our way in to find some seats. People took one look at Laxus, and began to make room for him. I guess having a hulking idiot like him around could be handy. Then I realized that we were on a train. Which means transportation. Crap.

Then it hit me. I summoned my Sky Dragon Slayer powers and cast Troia on myself. Take that nature! Laxus, sensing my magic, asked me what I did. I told him that I cast Troia on myself, and he was confused.

"Wait, I thought you were a lightning mage! Not a Sky Dragon Slayer. Can those do lightning magic?" He asked me. I sighed. Idiot. Oh yeah, he missed my big debut.

"As I told the rest of the guild, dumbass, I do every form of magic there is." I replied smugly. He rolled his eyes at me, and felt my irritation rise. That jerk didn't believe me!

"Seriously? That's what you came up with?" He sneered as the train began to move.

As the train left the station he went slightly green. Gotcha. He's a Lightning Dragon Slayer. He must be one of those people that had dragon lacrimas implanted in them. I smiled evilly.

"Feeling a little under the weather buddy?" I asked falsely sweet.

"If you're a Sky Dragon Slayer, then do what you did to yourself on me!" He yelled.

People heard the yelling and looked at me worriedly. I just waved them off, and replied

"Laxus, darling, you doubted my powers, so I will not help you. The only way I will cast Troia, is if you admit clearly to me that I am a strong mage, and better than you in every way." I stated. Laxus glared at me darkly.

"I'm waiting." I sang.

He sighed in aggravation, and then stated angrily

"Alessia is a strong mage, and is better than me in every way." I smirked triumphantly.

"See, that wasn't so hard! Now come over here and kneel in front of me." He complied, and I put my hands on either side of his head. Feeling the damn butterflies returning, I cast the spell quickly, then went to sit on the opposite chair near the window.

I watched as the landscape flew by, and slowly began to tire. I was knocked out of my stupor by Laxus standing and taking the seat next to me. I turned and glared at him, but he just smiled. Surprised, I quirked a brow in his direction. He saw my confusion and stated

"You know, Alessia? I might have misjudged you. You obviously are very strong, and I'm sorry for calling you weak."

My eyes widened, and the butterflies returned. Did the jerk just apologize? Laxus then asked me

"So, how did you come to learn every form of magic?"

"So you believe me now?" I retorted. He just nodded.

"Well, when I was born, my father was already dead. My mother died in childbirth, so I was a newborn child all alone. The Dragon King, Draco, told me he sensed my power. He had the dragon closest to me bring me to the Dragon Realm, and then he called every dragon on Earthland back. He had taken me in, because he had apparently been searching for me. He had heard a prophecy about me, so he brought me to him for training. I was trained in every form of combat. He had every dragon teach me their magic, so I became the "Ultimate Dragon Slayer". Then, he was able to teach me every other form of magic. I got every single Celestial Spirit key, and he procured some of the rarest weapons for my requip inventory. He had been training me since birth so I could carry out the impossible. I finished my training the day before my eighteenth birthday, and I was sent here the day of."

"What is it he wanted you to do?" Laxus asked me.

"Classified." I stated seriously.

**Laxus POV  
**  
I stared at Alessia in awe as she told me her story. She must have been really lonely growing up. It's sad that her only purpose in life is a quest given to her by someone else. I really misjudged her. I'm surprised that she has such a great personality for someone who spent their entire childhood training. Even I had a better childhood than that. I have gained respect for her. She wouldn't tell me what her so-called quest was, but I knew it was important.

While I thought, I saw her drift off to sleep on my shoulder. I smiled. Maybe I could grow to like this girl. I listened to her steady breathing, and felt myself drifting off too. Right before I fell asleep, I wrapped one of my arms around her tiny shoulders.

I woke up a few hours later with a weight on my chest. Still groggy I opened my eyes. With my free hand, I felt for what the weight was and realized it was Alessia's head. That woke me up. My patting apparently woke her up too. She blinked sleepily, and then realized she was leaning on me.

I watched, amused, as she turned bright red and sat up in the chair.

"I'm sorry; did I fall asleep on you?" She stuttered. I laughed.

"I guess I should apologize too, because after you fell asleep on me, I fell asleep on you." I turned a little red too. I looked out the window, and realized out stop was next. I told her this, and we both gathered our stuff.

When we got off, we headed to the Mayor's house. He had asked for one or two mages to defeat a large group of monsters in the forest surrounding the city. Alessia and I walked in, and he told us that he was doubling the reward, because some of the monsters had attacked and killed a lot of the town's animals, and also severely injured a man. I stepped forward and stated

"We'll get them old man, don't worry." I flinched as Alessia pinched me. What did I do? She glared at me then said

"What my partner meant to say is that we will go and kill the monsters. Then we will check if there is someone behind the sudden appearance of them." I just sighed.

We walked outside, and I watched as she summoned a gleaming sword. I got out my sword, and we began our trek into the wilderness. We hiked a few miles in, keeping watch for anything living and large. I heard a growl and froze. Alessia turned and drew her sword. I did the same, and we heard another growl in the opposite direction. I suddenly heard a voice in my mind_. I'm going to go back to back with you. We should be able to take care of the monsters and watch each other's backs better that way_. I gave my silent affirmation, and prepared my lightning.

I heard one of the monsters race out of the forest on Alessia's side, but she instantly cut it down with her sword. I felt another hiding near me, and sent out a bolt of lightning, taking care of that one. Monsters raced out in hordes, but Alessia and I handled them with relative ease. I sent out lightning, and she used some of her many forms of magic.

Then, a dark mage stepped out.

"Poo. It seems like you have destroyed all of my babies." He pouted. I saw Alessia roll her eyes. The mage did too. He narrowed his eyes at her and sent a beam of water at her. It hit her dead on, and I ran to try and help her. Then I heard her laugh. She swallowed all of the water, and began to glow with power. The mage stepped back in fright. He cast a water lock spell on her, and she was instantly incased in a sphere of darker than usual water. The dark mage ran. Seeing my worry for her, she motioned at me to get the mage.

Knowing what my magic is, she sent a wave of water at the mage as she freed herself. Laughing at the opening she gave me, I yelled "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" The lightning I sent at the mage reacted with his sopping wet form, and electrocuted his entire body. He fell to the floor unconscious and twitching, and I tied him up with magic canceling rope. I ran back to find a soaking wet and cursing Alessia.

"Damn it! This was my favorite jacket. Now when I dry it, it won't fit me! AAARGGH!" I laughed at her dramatics. She gathered a flame in her hand and dried all her clothes. She was right, they did shrink.

Blushing a little, I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders while she shivered a bit. She looked up and saw me. Why am I blushing like some idiot? She smiled and wrapped my jacket tightly around her.

"Thanks Sparky!" She exclaimed. "I guess you're not as bad as I thought." I just smirked at her.

"You're just lucky you didn't get me wet. Then we would've had problems Pixie."

"Did you just call me PIXIE?!" She yelled.

"Yup. That's your name now, girlie." I snickered.

"You know what, Grumpy Pants? I take it back. You are an asshat." She sniffed.  
I just laughed and put my arm over her shoulder.

"So, the great God Dragon Slayer can catch a cold." I observed. She tensed up.

"What are you going on about now Grumpy?" She scoffed.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I can hear your sniffling, and you're shivering under my arms."

"That's just your imagination." She declared.

I just tucked her even closer to me as we trekked back to the Mayor's house with her levitating the mage to follow behind us. I knew I was right about her being cold, because she didn't complain about my arm or the jacket. For some reason it felt right for her to be tucked into my side, wearing my jacket, but I got rid of that notion. She's just an annoying chick that I dislike. I'm only doing it so she doesn't get sick and beat me up late for it. Yeah, it's self-preservation.

**Alessia POV**

I inwardly gaped as Laxus gave me his jacket then wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I hate to admit it, but it made me feel very safe. Not that I needed protection or anything. It was just nice to know that I had someone watching my back, considering how alone I had been back at home.

Laxus and I neared the Mayor's home, and I began to feel very tired. The sneaky mage, that I had floating behind us as we walked, had put a magic draining spell on his water lock. Other people would have been knocked out cold, and they also would be sick for days as they recuperated their magic. Me? I just get a cold and also exhausted.

Before I knew it, we walked inside the house, and gave the dark mage to the mayor to watch over until the Rune Knights arrived. Laxus collected our bags, and practically dragged me to the station with him. He bought our tickets, and we sat at a bench to wait for the train. I shivered a little bit and sneezed again. Ugh, I hate sneaky bastards like that mage! My eyelids started drooping, and I shook my head to wake myself up. No way would I show signs of weakness in front of Mr. Superiority Complex over there. But, it seems my efforts were in vain, because Laxus grabbed me and laid me down in his lap.

"Just go to sleep Pixie. I'll get ya home." I grumbled something about my name not being "Pixie", and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Ok, so did you like it? I will love you forever if you review xD. Laxus and Alessia are just so cute! If you like Ouran High School Host Club, could you check out my other story? It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for everything my readers!

-KiaraP


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I kept my promise and I have uploaded this chapter later in the afternoon (for me at least). These chapters are starting to get a lot longer, and I really like how well this story is coming out for me. Thanks for the review peeps!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Laxus POV**

The train to Magnolia came, and I lifted up the sleeping girl in my lap. I know she was trying to hide it, but the magic draining spell was pretty obvious after I saw how sleepy she was and how dark the water encasing her was. I know that she didn't use much magic, so it was what made sense. I maneuvered our bags onto my shoulder, and carried Alessia onto the train.

I found a seat for us, and laid her back down on my lap. I had gotten some suspicious glares from people, and now I'm pretty pissed. Why is it that people always assume I'm doing something bad? I have an unconscious girl with me, but people could think I'm the nice guy carrying his sleeping teammate. They just think I kidnapped her. Yeah, I know I have the scar on my face, and that I'm a pretty big guy, but really? I noticed Alessia shivering in her sleep, and opened her bag to see if she had anything helpful. All she had was some food, water, some tool things, and a medicine kit. Ugh.

I opened my bag and pulled out one of my shirts. I took my jacket off of her shoulders, along with her own, and pulled my shirt over her head. I then used my lightning to warm up my coat, and placed it around her like a blanket. I laid her head back on my lap, and watched the scenery fly by.

A couple hours later, we neared Magnolia, so I gently woke Alessia up. I gazed at her as she opened her eyes, and inwardly gaped. How did I not notice her eye color before now? Her eyes were shining silver, the same color as her sword. She may act tough, but she has the features of a Pixie, hence my nickname for her.

"Are we here?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah." I replied.

She nodded, then sat up and stretched. She looked down at what she was wearing, and then glanced at me raising a brow.

"You were cold." Is all I said. She must have found that answer sufficient, because she stood and picked her bag up. I did the same, and we exited the train.

We were walking towards the guild when I heard her gasp. I immediately tensed in case of danger, but relaxed as she giggled. Then I tensed again for a different reason as she screamed

"Loke!" on the top of her lungs and ran towards him. I growled as she threw her arms around him and he swung her around. How does she know that playboy?

**Alessia POV**

As Laxus and I were walking towards the guild; I saw a familiar head of orange hair.

"Loke!" I screamed as I sprinted towards him. His head whipped up as he heard his name, but a huge grin broke out on his face at the sight of me. He opened his arms and prepared himself for my hug. I jumped into his arms, and he swung me in a circle.

"Allie!" He yelled back. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, confused.

"I'm eighteen now! I asked the Council if I was prepared, and they said yes. They sent me here the other day, and I met Natsu. He took me to Fairy Tail, and now I'm a member!" I explained, stepping out of his hug to show him my wrist. He noticed what I was wearing, and then smirked.

"So, Allie, what are you doing wearing a man's clothing?" He asked me. I blushed realizing that, yes; I was wearing Laxus' clothes.

"I got soaked on a job, and Laxus lent me some clothes, because mine shrunk badly."

"Hm." Is all he replied.

"Now what is a Celest-" I started as Loke put his hand over my mouth. Looking serious he told me

"No one knows what I am. I would like to keep it that way." I nodded in understanding.

"Well Laxus and I need to head back to the guild. Bye." I stated as I walked back to him and grabbed his hand. I waved as I dragged him away with me. Why would Loke not want anyone to know he was a Celestial Spirit, and the leader of the Zodiacs at that? I heard from Draco that he got banished from the Spirit Realm, but I have no idea why or for how long. I really missed him on my missions for the last couple of years. What did he do?

Laxus was being dragged along behind me very quietly, and I looked at him confused. Usually, this is when he yells at me and begins to drag me instead. That boy can't handle not being in charge. Seeing my confusion, he just stated

"How do you know Loke so well, when this is your first time being in the human world?" Oh crap.

"Um... I met Loke yesterday when I went out for a walk. We talked for a couple hours, and he is already like a brother to me." I lied. I felt really guilty, but it eased as the tension leaked from Laxus' shoulders.

We slowed to a normal pace, and continued our walk to the guild. His hand was large and warm, and it completely engulfed my own. I was nice and warm in his clothes, but I was still very tired. I sneezed, and almost tripped over my feet.

"Ugh. I could use a hot chocolate right now." I groaned as we neared the guild. Laxus just put his arm around my shoulder in agreement. We were both tired and hungry. We shuffled into the guild and sat next to each other at the bar. Laxus took his arm off my shoulder, and we waited for Mira so we could order our food and drink. Then I realized something. The entire guild was completely silent.

I stared at Laxus, and saw him have the same epiphany. We both slowly turned around, and saw every member staring at us.

"What?" We asked them, irritated. All of sudden a huge surge of squealing girls swarmed around us. Laxus and I jumped and hit each other. What the hell is going on?

"Oh my god! It's true!" I heard Lucy squeal.

"What's true, Blondie?" Laxus growled.

"That you two are dating!" Mira answered.

"What?" I yelped. "I'm not dating this idiot!" I bellowed as he shouted

"No way would I date this airhead!"

"Don't call me an airhead, dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass, weakling!" He bellowed at me. We heard some giggling, and turned around again.

"You guys already fight like an old married couple!" They squealed.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"Of course you guys are dating!" Levy exclaimed. "Lucy saw you guys holding hands as you both went in Alessia's house."

"And..." Mira sang, "Alessia, you're wearing Laxus' shirt and jacket right now." I looked down. Crap.

"I got my other clothing soaked, so he gave me his shirt, and I was cold hence the jacket." I replied drily.

"But Laxus doesn't give people his jacket!" Mira teased.

"Ugh. Laxus help me out here!" I glared at him. He just glared back.

"Aw! They're gazing lovingly into each other's eyes!" Lucy squealed.

"NO WE'RE NOT, BLONDIE!" We shouted simultaneously.

"Aw, they're even speaking in synchronization now." Erza added.

I looked at Laxus and he nodded. We both stood up and ran out of the guild. We sprinted down the street, and finally stopped when we were far enough away, laughing. I checked the time and decided I should be heading home. My stomach growled, and I snarled. Those girls interrupted my dinner. I didn't even get any food! Just then, I heard Laxus' stomach growl too. I sighed.

"Hey, Laxus, do you want to come over for dinner?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied.

I took him to the store, and we chose food for dinner. As we were checking out with the money from our job, I heard some older women giggling. I cocked my ears, and heard them saying

"That big blonde guy and the silver-haired girl are such a cute couple! It looks like he even lent her his jacket!" Laxus heard too, and we both turned around and glared at the women. They blushed as they realized that we heard them, and turned back to their shopping. I grabbed our bags and stormed out of the store. Why does everyone think Laxus and I are dating? Like I would go out with that jerk!

I jumped as I felt Laxus grab the bags from my hand and ruffle my hair. It was probably a rat's nest by now, from the double soaking I got earlier. He saw my grumpy face, and, again, wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we strolled to my house.

When we arrived, I sent him into the main room, and had him sit down. I filed back into the kitchen, and made Laxus and myself some hot chocolate. I was reaching up for the mugs when I felt a warm body behind me grab them. Laxus put the cups on the counter, and poured some hot chocolate for each of us. He then grabbed my waist and lifted me into a chair.

"You sit here." He ordered. "I'll make dinner." I tried to protest, but he just stated

"You're still sick from the magic draining earlier." That shot all my protests, and I sunk into the chair. How did he know that happened? I thought he believed me to be sick! I watched him as he made his way around the kitchen and began to cook. Why is he being so nice?

Before I knew it, Laxus had steaming bowls of soup in front of me and the chair next to me. He sat down and, we began to eat. I took a bite, and my eyes widened.

"Wow, you're a really good cook!" I exclaimed as I shoveled food into my mouth. He chuckled at my gusto, and dug in himself, not before saying

"Of course I am! I am amazing at everything I do!" I just rolled my eyes. Pretty soon we finished, and we began clearing the plates. I took his from him, and began to wash them. I handed them to him to be dried, and we were done quickly.

I felt very tired, and he could probably tell. He thanked me for dinner, and I scoffed because he made it, then I walked him to the door. I was about to say bye, when my legs finally gave out, and I collapsed on the ground in front of him.  
**  
Laxus POV**

I had stopped at the door, and turned around to say goodbye to Alessia, when she collapsed. Shit! The magic drain's effects have finally taken their toll on her. I scooped up her tiny form in my arms, and carried her upstairs. I followed our path from earlier today, and stepped into her room. I stepped towards her bed, and pulled back the sheets carefully.

I tenderly placed Alessia under her blankets, and began to stand up. I was stopped as she grabbed my arm tightly murmuring

"So alone." under her breath. Gah. This girl can get under my skin. I've known her for, what, a day and a half, and she's already wormed her way into my heart.

I gazed down at the sleeping girl as she held onto my bicep. She looks so small and fragile laying there in her bed. I realized that she wasn't going to let go any time soon, so I covered her with blankets and laid down on the bed on top of the covers. I chuckled as she sniffled in her sleep, and then twitched in surprise as she wrapped her arm around my waist. She snuggled into my chest, and I felt my heart flutter. She's just so damn cute snuggling up to me. For the second time that day, her steady breathing lulled me to sleep.

* * *

The next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow, but not until later again. I have summer band from 6:45 am until 3:00 pm every day this week, so I'm not home a lot. I hope you liked this chapter, and PLEASE review!

-KiaraP


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I was finally able to get a chapter out for this story! I was so busy the past week! I had summer band all day, so when I got home, I was super tired. It finally ended on Thursday, but afterwards I went to a DCI show that went until midnight or so. I'm finally free, so chapters should come up more quickly again. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Alessia POV**

I woke up feeling rejuvenated. I sighed and snuggled back into my pillow only to feel something hard and warm. Wait. This isn't my pillow. I opened up one of my eyes, and realized that I was lying on the sleeping body of Laxus. I turned cherry red, and tried to remember what happened. I had been showing Laxus out, when I collapsed. That's it. Why is he in my bed?

Then it hit me. My dream last night. It was about one of those times that I felt completely alone in the Dragon Realm. I had no friends my age, and dragons aren't the most sentimental creatures. I must have clung to him in my sleep. Oh! I'm so embarrassed. While I was thinking, Laxus must have woken up. He was now resting on one of his arms gazing amusedly at me.

"Good morning." He chuckled. I turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Did I grab you last night?" I asked him shyly.

"Yeah."

"Crap, sorry."

"It's ok. I was really tired too, and I would have had to walk across the entire town to get to my place."

I smiled at him, glad that he wasn't teasing me or anything like usual.

"Want breakfast?" I asked. He nodded and stood up. I did too, and he burst out laughing. I looked at him confused, and he motioned towards my outfit. I was still wearing his shirt, and it completely dwarfed me. I giggled too, and told him to head down. Dwarf, hm...

I walked into my closet, and changed into a white tank top with an emerald green blazer over it. I put on a pair of capris, and walked down the stairs. I froze when I heard clanking, then I realized Laxus was cooking breakfast. I strolled into the kitchen, then hip-bumped him aside.

"I'm not letting you cook two meals in a row. Sit down mister." I demanded. He chuckled as I took out eggs and bacon. I began to cook, and I laughed at how well we were getting along.

You'd think a huge oaf that is bossy and arrogant like him, and an equally bossy and arrogant girl wouldn't get along, but here we are having breakfast with no fighting. We bonded a lot more than I thought on our job the other day. I placed a plate of eggs and a couple of slices of bacon in front of him, and then did the same for myself. Then, I went and brewed some coffee for us. I served him his black, figuring he's think adding cream and sugar would be unmanly or something. He looked at me.

"How did you know I like my coffee black?" He asked me.

"I figured you would think cream and sugar are 'girly shit', as you so eloquently tend to put it."

"You got that right, Pixie." He exclaimed. I kicked his shin under the table to show my displeasure at the nickname, and then began to eat.

We finished, and we did the same routine of me washing and him drying. As we cleaned the dishes, we chatted about battles we had been in, and we were soon done.

"You want to meet my team when they next come to the guild?" He asked me.

"Sure." I replied easily. I still haven't found a team, so I'm going to be scouting that out later.

"Ok, let's go to my house first though. I kind of need to change." He smirked at me.

"Fine."

We walked out of my house, and I told him about my training with all the dragons. We arrived at his house fifteen minutes later, and he pushed me inside. He sat me down in the living room much like I had him, and left to change his clothes. I looked around his house, and it matched his personality very much. There was a lot of black and gray, and all of the furniture was pretty masculine looking.

A few minutes later he appeared in a different shirt, but still wearing his furry jacket. I laughed at him and exclaimed

"Do you ever take that thing off?"

"Yes!"

"Really, when?"

"Yesterday, when I let you wear it!"

"That doesn't count Grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy!" He bellowed.

"Ohh, I know! I'm going to call you dwarf from now on!" I teased.

"No you're not!" He shouted. I just laughed him off, and traipsed out of his house.

"You coming or what, Dwarf?" I smirked as I popped my head back in.

"Shut up." He growled as he stormed past me, grabbing my wrist on the way. He pulled me towards the guild. When we got to the door, we looked nervously at each other.

"Do you think it's safe yet?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but I hope so. I kind of want a drink." He whispered back.

"Well, we'll only know if we try." I stated bravely.

I let go of his hand, immediately feeling its loss, as we he pushed open the doors to let us in. I poked my head in first, looking for the girls. I only saw some of the guys hanging out.

"I think the coast is clear. Maybe the girls are catching up on their beauty sleep." I declared.

"Let's pray." He murmured back. I crept inside, and went to sit next to Gray.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Oh, hi Alessia." He said.

"Where are all the girls?" I asked him nervously.

"They all had a sleepover to discuss something. Hm. It was..." He pondered.

"So they're not here." I exclaimed, immensely relieved.

"That's it!" Gray burst out. "They wanted to have girl talk about yours and Laxus' relationship."

"We're not in a relationship!" I yelled. Laxus heard me and walked over.

"Yeah, weakling, so butt yer head out of it!" He growled. I glared at Laxus and kicked his shin.

"Stop calling people weak, Dwarf." I scolded.

"What the hell, Pixie! That hurt." He whined. I just glared stonily at him.

"What's with the tiny person nicknames?" Gray asked us. We both just turned and glared at him.

I saw Loke walk in, and felt something very wrong with his aura. I stormed over to him, grabbed his collar, and dragged him outside.

"What the heck is wrong with your aura?!" I yelled at him. He glanced surreptitiously around, then whispered

"I haven't told you why I was cursed and what my curse was."

"Then tell me!" I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"I killed Karen." He stated emotionlessly, but I could see the guilt thriving in his eyes. "And I was cursed to never return to the Spirit Realm."

"What? How could the King punish you like that?" I exclaimed.

"I killed my owner."

"Yeah, but from what you and her other spirits told me, she was an awful, abusive owner that treated you like shit."

"Doesn't matter." He stated. "I broke the number one law, and this is my punishment. I don't have much longer." He told me sadly.

"What? No! You can't leave me here!" I shouted at him, the tears in my eyes finally spilling over. I threw myself into his arms.

"You're the closest thing to a brother I have." I cried looking up at him. I saw some tears well up in his eyes, but he didn't let them flow. That's my Loke, always trying to be strong for me. I buried my face in his shirt, and sobbed my heart out. He hugged me tighter, and let me to a bench a little bit away. He sat down and put me in his lap.

"Hey, don't worry little sis." He soothed. "Now you've got Fairy Tail to be your family. You don't need me anymore."

"YES I DO!" I screamed at him. "You were my first friend, and you were with me the first fifteen years of my life in the Dragon Realm. You can't just leave me now because of some stupid rule! I don't care how selfish I am being, it's still not fair!" I sobbed.

Loke just hugged me even tighter into his chest as I wept giant, heaving sobs. He rocked me back and forth, and told me stories about when I was little to cheer me up. It didn't work. Loke was my overprotective big brother. Who's going to be the guy that threatens all my boyfriends now? Who's going to cheer me up when I'm sad, and take care of me no matter what?

I eventually calmed down, and slumped tiredly against Loke's chest. He smiled sadly at me, and asked

"So, do you want me to buy you a milkshake for old-time's sake, Allie?" I nodded, and he scooped me up and carried me back to the guild. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. He kicked open the doors and everyone looked at us in surprise.

Laxus saw my tear-stained face and stormed over yelling

"What did you do to her you bastard?" I just waved him off sadly.

That was something I had been hoping Loke would eventually do. Take care of me. I felt tears well up again, and I buried my face in Loke's neck. Loke glared at Laxus and brushed past him. He rubbed my back, and sat down with me at the bar. He ordered us both chocolate milkshakes, and let me weep some more into his shoulder. He kissed my forehead, and told me to drink my milkshake.

I didn't want to let go of him, so he just brought the straw up to my face. I put it in my mouth and took a sip, basking in memories of a younger me drinking milkshakes with him after a battle. The other spirits had always laughed at him for this, but he never failed to keep up the tradition. Only Loke and I understood our bond. I loved him with all my heart, and he with his. And now he was going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I could call the Spirit King here and beg him, but he knows how much I love Loke. He knows that I would try to get him out, whether he was innocent or not. I felt a little selfish for making him stay with me, so I tried to get up. He only hugged my tighter.

"Just let me enjoy the time I have left with you." He whispered quietly enough for only my dragon slayer ears right next to him to hear. I nodded.

"Let's go to my house. I'll cook us lunch, and we can talk more." I whispered back.

"That sounds wonderful Allie."

Loke stood up with me still in his arms, and walked out of the guild.

**Laxus POV**

I had been rubbing my shin and threatening Gray to never tell anyone that I let Alessia kick me and didn't retaliate, when I noticed that she wasn't standing next to me anymore. I glanced up to see her glaring at Loke angrily. I watched as she dragged Loke outside, and went to the window. I saw her yelling at him. What did that playboy do to her?

I his face get really serious, the most serious I've ever seen it. He told her something, and she looked confused. He spoke for a little bit longer, and I watched her get hysterical. She began to cry, and Loke looked pretty sad too. They talked a little longer, her yelling something, and him replying calmly. I saw her break down crying and throw herself into Loke's waiting arms. It looked like she sobbed for a long time while he tried to calm her down.

He pulled her towards a bench in the distance, and I left the window. Some people asked me what I was doing, but I just glared evilly at everyone. I stewed in my seat, and went through every scenario of what Loke could have done to her. Ten minutes later, the doors were kicked open. I saw Loke walk in with a crying Alessia in his arms.

"What did you do to her you bastard?" I yelled as I marched towards them. Alessia looked at me, and then began crying even harder. Shit, what did I do?

I fumed as Loke brushed past me, and sat down with her in his lap at the bar. He ordered the two of them milkshakes, and fed her. I just want to know what's wrong with! I hate to admit it, but I now have a very soft spot for Alessia, and I hate seeing her crying like that. They finished their conversation, and Loke carried her right back out of the guild.

I decided to let them be, because Loke was obviously the one comforting her, and if he did something, she wouldn't be curled up in his arms. The rest of the day, people tried to talk to me, but I just sent them threatening glares. I was in a bad mood, and anyone who bugged me would regret it. I walked home later and went to bed. The last thing on my mind was Alessia's tearstained face, and me never wanting to see her cry again.

* * *

FLUFF! Laxus is so cute, and I'm calling him Dwarf. If you didn't get it, it was because she was calling him Grumpy, and you know, Grumpy the Dwarf. It's also pretty ironic and funny, so whatever. I hope you like this chapter, and again thanks for the reviews. I love you all (in a non-awkward way)!

-KiaraP


	8. Chapter 8

Hello once again. Here is the next chapter for this story, and the next one will be out either tomorrow or later today! Please review!

* * *

**Alessia POV**

I woke up this morning with swollen, red eyes. I rolled over in my bed, and saw Loke snoring softly next to me. I smiled, the realized he was only in his boxers. Gross, no girl wants to see her honorary brother in his undies. I'm surprised he actually stayed over. Usually he just goes back to the Spirit Realm... Oh yeah. He can't. I shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up. He opened one bleary eye and grumbled

"Whaddyawant?" I just sighed and summoned up my magic. I threw an orb of icy cold water at his face, and giggled as he jumped up spluttering.

He shook his head like a lion would, and stated

"Was that really necessary, Allie?" I just snickered again, and skipped into my closet to change. He's still as grumpy as ever in the morning. I changed into an oversized, mint, knit sweater and skinny jeans. I hopped down the stairs, and made some coffee for Loke and me. He marched down the stairs, having changed back into his usual attire.

I placed his coffee in front of him, and asked him

"So, what are you doing today bro?"

"I have a job in Basalm Town." He replied.

"Really? That's cool."

"Yeah."

"Want to head to the guild and talk to Lucy, Mira, and Erza with me?" I asked.

"Lucy?" He inquired, paling.

"Yeah."

"Um... I'd rather not." He said sheepishly.

"What are you afraid of celestial wizards now?" I teased. He just blushed, and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya baby sis!" He stated quickly.

"Um, bye Loke."

I walked to the guild by myself, and went inside to find Lucy. Then I realized she was still on that mission in Basalm Town. Wait. Basalm Town? Isn't that where Loke said he was going? I giggled. This should be interesting. I plopped myself down on a barstool, and waved to Mira.

She strolled over and I asked her for some breakfast. She nodded and quickly brought some over for me. She then settled herself in front of me.

"So what was all that with Loke last night?" She interrogated.

"He had some awful news for me last night." I replied sadly.

"Are you pregnant?" Mira asked me sympathetically.

"What? NO!" I shouted.

"Ok good." She sighed.

"Why would I be pregnant?"

"Well you were all emotional and crying last night. Loke was carrying you around and comforting you. You also had a chocolate milkshake. Women crave chocolate during pregnancy." She answered seriously.

"That will never happen." I shrieked. "Loke is my brother in all ways but blood."

"Seriously? How long have you known that guy?" She asked incredulously.

"Since I was little." I replied. Suddenly, I felt a large presence behind me. I turned around nervously, and saw Laxus glaring at me. I gulped as he growled

"We need to talk." He grabbed my waist, and tossed me over his shoulder. I smacked his back, but he just growled at me. He turned around, and walked out of the guild with me draped over his back and yelling. He dragged me all the way to his house, and dropped me onto his couch.

"What do you mean you have known Loke since you were little?" He demanded. "The other day you said that you had only just met him."

"Um..." I started.

"Get talking!" Laxus roared at me. Now he really is angry.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret Loke asked me to keep." I squealed.

"Oh you'll tell me." He stated threateningly. He stood up and stormed in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of me on the couch. He shoved his face right up near my own.

"I was really worried about you last night." He growled. "I swear I won't tell anyone, but you have to tell me."

I blinked up at him, saw his genuine worry, and sighed. When he puts it like that, it makes me feel guilty for concerning him.

"Loke is a Celestial Spirit." I said quietly.

"What?" He breathed, surprised.

"Loke is Leo the Lion, the leader of the Zodiacs. He is probably the most powerful spirit. I have a contract to every one, and when I was little, Loke would always accompany on my missions. He is practically my brother, and he told me yesterday that he was dying." I explained.

"What do you mean dying? I thought spirits couldn't die." Laxus said.

"Loke apparently killed his old owner, Karen, and he was banned from the Spirit Realm. Spirits can't last that long in the human world, and he has been living here for three years on his own magic. He's going to fade away soon, because his magic is running out." I finished. Tears began to well up in my eyes again, and I just let them fall. They dripped onto my hands, and I looked up at Laxus again.

He saw my tears and groaned.

"Shit, I'm sorry Alessia. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I sniffled. "It's ok. I'm still just a little sore about it still." He sat on the couch next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned back against his chest. He really is a lot kinder than he seems. He puts up that arrogant front, but on the inside he's just a big ol' teddy bear. I giggled a little at my musings. He heard me and raised a brow. I just shook my head and sat up.

I stared out the window, and wondered why Laxus was being so sweet to me. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would show his kind side to just anyone. Maybe he's just insecure, so he puts up a rough, unapproachable front, but when you get to know him, he becomes an awesome guy. Yeah, that must be it. I was drawn from my thoughts as Laxus cleared his throat and offered

"How about we go on another job?"

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea!" I beamed at him.

"Ok, then let's meet at the guild in an hour with all our stuff." He decided.

"Fine by me."

I stood up, and bid Laxus goodbye. A job was just what I needed to pull me out of my depression. I practically sprinted to my house, and threw open the door. I flew up the steps, and grabbed my large leather bag. I went into my closet and packed an extra pair of clothes, not wanting to make the same mistake as last time. I packed some food, and then put in my usual first aid kit and tools.

As soon as that was done, I flew out the door, and made my way to the guild. In my rush, I got there before Laxus, so I decided to order a smoothie at the bar. Levy saw me and strolled over. I didn't know her that well, so we talked about what we had in common. She has great taste in books, and we chatted until Laxus marched in.

This time, he went up to the second floor alone, and chose a short job for us. He came down and showed it to me for approval. I stared at the paper, and smirked. It was a job to take out a group of bandits. It asked for a beautiful girl at the bottom, because these bandits were apparently very lecherous. Oh how I loved these jobs. It's always rewarding to see the shock on their faces when they realize the defenseless girl was actually a powerful mage prepared to crush them like bugs.

I smiled so sinisterly, that some of the people around us paled in fright.

"This is awesome!" I told Laxus.

"What are you so excited about?" He questioned me.

"I get to dress up like the defenseless woman then beat the shit out of them!" I declared proudly.

"Wow, you really are evil." Laxus teased.

"Shut up. You know that if you were a girl, you would enjoy it too!" I retorted.

"No way have I ever thought about being a woman!" He growled.

"You got something against woman, Dwarf?"

"What if I do, Pixie?" He replied. The people near us slowly backed away. Did they not know that we were joking?

"Then I'm just gonna have to beat you up. Again." I smirked.

"Like you could!" He grinned. I grinned back, and said

"You know I can!"

"Yeah, you could." He agreed jokingly, and everyone around us gasped. Why is everyone listening to our conversation? Do they have no sense of privacy?

I pulled my bag onto my shoulder as I stood up. Laxus did the same, and we left some shocked faces behind us. We trekked to the train station, and Laxus bought out tickets. I sat on a bench, and began to braid my thigh length hair. God, this stuff is annoying! I don't know why I don't just cut it all off.

"Don't you dare." Laxus demanded at me.

"What?"

"Cut off your hair." He stated roughly. Oops, did I say that out loud? I continued to braid, and my arms began to tire. I jumped when I felt rough hand grab mine.

"Here, let me." Laxus said. I blushed a little as he finished the braid.

"Where's you learn to braid, Dwarf?" I teased.

"I grew up with all these Fairy Tail girls. You know how bossy they can be." He mumbled, embarrassed.

I giggled a little at the image of a young Laxus being cowed into braiding hair, and stood up, yet again, as our train pulled up. We boarded and found a seat. I pulled out my book as Laxus turned on his sound pod. We stayed like this the entire ride in companionable silence. We got to our stop, and stepped out.

"Laxus, I need to change." I told him.

"Why?"

"I'm playing the part of attractive woman alone in the forest. I need to look attractive."

"Oh, do you have something to wear?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah." I replied sinisterly.

I walked into a nearby bathroom, and took out my bag. I'm glad I chose to store this outfit for requipping. You never know when you're going to have to seduce some stupid men. I requipped into a form-fitting turquoise skirt that ended a couple inches before than my fingers, a low-cut white tank top, and a pair of darker turquoise strappy heels.

I took my hair out of its braid, and was able to curl it with some heat from my hands. I then removed a bag of makeup, and applied some shimmery eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. I put on some bright red lipstick to complete the look. I smiled at the finished product, and then skipped out of the bathroom. Laxus was waiting outside, tapping his feet impatiently.

I strolled towards him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced over, and didn't seem to recognize me at first. His eyes widened as he realized that it was me, and he began to chuckle. I giggled as he blushed a little, and then tried to cover it. Him and his tough guy act.

"Those bandits aren't gonna know what hit 'em!" I boasted.

"Aren't you going to bring a weapon or anything?" He asked me, concerned. I only smirked and requipped my sword.

"Oh yeah." He stated sheepishly. I pushed my satchel into his hand, and we began our walk into the forest. I used concealment magic to mask Laxus' presence, and broke one of the heels on my shoes. At Laxus' questioning gaze, I mouthed "Just wait." to him. I picked up my now broken shoe, and began to limp drunkenly on the path.

I heard some rustling in the trees a few minutes later, and I cast a spell to cover my magic in case they had a mage with them. I groaned as I stumbled through the path, and grinned to myself as I heard someone giving orders to take me with my dragon hearing. A group of men appeared around me, and snatched my wrist. They dragged me a couple miles into the forest, and I let them, keeping up my drunk act.

We soon arrived at their camp, and I realized that they did indeed have some mages with them. Their camp was magically hidden, so I left a marker for Laxus. I was thrown onto the ground in the middle of the camp, and I listened as they discussed what they were going to do to me.

Figuring that now was the time to act; I disabled the enchantments around the hideout, and requipped into the pair of normal clothes I had stored for this very reason. I pulled out Starshard, and lit my other hand up with fire. The bandits yelled in surprise at my sudden change, and then yelped even louder as Laxus came barreling in, looking as threatening as always.

I threw a fireball at the man closest to me, and decided to put my sword back. I smashed my fists together, and created a lance of ice that flew at another group of men. Using purple flare magic, I created a net of purple fire, and captured the remaining men with it. I knocked them all unconscious with sleep magic, and Laxus finished off his pile. We dragged all of the limp bodies into a pile, and I tied them up.

I lifted the pile into the air with my magic, and we began the walk back to the town. Half an hour later, we arrived at the town, and surprised a few people with the large pile of thugs we had floating behind us. We brought the bandits to the Town Hall, and collected our reward. I giggled at the awed faces of our payers. It's not really that surprising that we got them all, considering they asked for an S-class. I don't understand people sometimes.

Laxus and I bought train tickets again, and boarded the train back to Magnolia again. I'm so glad I was able to join Fairy Tail. It's great being able to help so many people, and that I've been able to make so many friends. I smiled gently as I stared out the window, wondering what would have happened if I had never joined Fairy Tail.

* * *

I might be making a book cover for this story soon. Well actually I fond a picture of Laxus on the internet, and I was like "Hey, let's try and draw Laxus!" I was expecting to fail miserably, but it came out pretty well, so I might just upload that picture. Please review guys, because reviews make me happy xD.

-KiaraP


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I have another chapter! Please review, and I hope you like it!

* * *

**Alessia POV**

After Laxus and I returned, I went to my house. I had used a lot of magic when we defeated the bandits, and also when I floated them behind us the entire way back, plus I was still a little down because of the magic drain from earlier. Now, I'm kind of tired, but still happy, because I'm finally using my magic more often. The dragons would always make me stop when I got tired, so I never really had to push myself. Now I can work on my endurance.

I have to go back to the Dragon Realm tomorrow to give a report on my progress in the quest they raised me for. When I get back, I am definitely going to scold them for not building my magical endurance up. I looked at the clock in my bedroom, and jumped out of bed. It's late, and I wanted to go see Team Natsu and Loke. I threw on my jeans, a shirt, and my favorite leather jacket. I sprinted down the stairs, and stuffed my feet into my combat boots. I don't want to get to the guild to late, because I am leaving tomorrow at noon.

I raced towards the guild, and threw open the doors. I walked in and saw a bunch of girls surrounding Lucy. She was glaring at Mira, and I heard the girls blaming Lucy for Loke breaking up with them. Wait, when did Loke become such a lady's man? He's always been flirty, but really? I felt sorry for Lucy, who was being mobbed, so, being the good friend I am, I sauntered over and drawled

"Sorry, you guys have the wrong girl over there. Loke left you all to spend more time with me." I smirked as they immediately forgot Lucy and converged on me.

I just smiled, and with a flick of my fingers, sent them flying out the guild hall doors. Lucy stood up, and skipped up to me.

"Thanks, Alessia."

"No problem." I grinned. "It's always fun doing that. I used to make fun of Loke's girlfriends all the time."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's just too easy. They're all jealous beasts."

"Is it true what you told them?" She asked me. That instantly sobered me up.

"No, Loke just has some things to take care of." I stated vaguely. I would not be telling anyone else what was going on with Loke, especially after Laxus made me spill the beans. Jerk.

"Oh." Lucy replied, deep in thought. "Um, Alessia. I just realized I had something to do. I'll have to catch you later." I watched as she ran out of the guild, feeling a little abandoned. I sighed, and put my head on the bar. Where is everyone? I need to tell them I'm leaving for a bit tomorrow, and they're all leaving! I heard the doors open, and turned around to see Loke. He glanced at me, and gave me the signal that meant he needed to talk to me.

I nodded at him, and then watched as he went and told everyone he was quitting the guild. Knowing what was happening; I walked out the back door, and waited for him to appear. He ran out, and I cast a concealment spell on us.

"Is it time?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He told me. I began to cry, and threw my arms around him. He hugged me tightly, then let go. He bent down and ruffled my hair like he did when I was a kid.

"You're the best unofficial sister ever!" He joked. I just cried harder and hugged him again. Knowing he had to go, I stood up on my tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. He knew that it was my goodbye, and he kissed the top of my head. I let go of him, and watched him walk away. Another person to leave me behind.

I lifted my concealment spell, but left it on Loke. I figured he wouldn't want anyone to see him die. It would lift after a couple minutes. I walked back into the guild hall, only to run into something hard. I rubbed my nose as I looked up to see the sympathetic face of Laxus. I leaned into his chest, still crying, and he wrapped his large arms around me. I buried my face into his shirt, and he pulled me to the bar.

Mira saw me crying, and asked

"Alessia, do you know why Loke left?" I nodded my head.

"Why?" She asked, hoping for more details.

"He is dying." I wailed. Laxus tightened his embrace, but nothing would help.

"What? How? Why?" Mira stuttered. I figured that now that he was gone I could tell, so I stated

"Loke is Leo the Lion. He is a celestial spirit, and he was forced to live in the human world because he killed his owner. Spirits can't survive here, and Loke has been holding out for three years. That just shows how strong he is. He's the leader of the zodiacs after all." My heart tore in half as I finished, and I threw myself out of Laxus' arms.

I sprinted out of the guild, bawling. I ran to my house, and threw myself onto my bed. As I lay there, memories of me, Loke, and the rest of my adoptive family flew through my mind. I saw Loke beating up Taurus because he said something perverted in front of my smaller self. I saw him drinking chocolate milkshakes with me as we rested after a battle. I saw the one day that I summoned all of my spirits, and forced myself to have them out for a couple hours so that we could have a family picnic I had planned with the dragons. I threw the covers over my head, hoping for sleep to help me forget.

**Laxus POV**

I stared after Alessia's retreating body in surprise. She doesn't think that I'll let her suffer alone, does she? I stood up and walked away from a crying Mira. She was the only one that had heard about Loke. I stormed out of the guild, and wondered where Alessia would've gone. Then I remembered the "date" that she and Loke had the other day. It had been at her house.

I sprinted to her house, and rang the doorbell. No one answered. I tried the doorknob, and to my surprise, it turned. I opened the door and crept into her house. I checked every room, and finally found her asleep in her room. My heart broke at the tears still streaking down her face, even in her sleep. Suddenly, she started thrashing and wailing. Must be a bad dream. I strode over to her bed, and began to tenderly shake her.

"Alessia. Alessia wake up. You're dreaming." I said gently. When that didn't work, I did what I should've done to wake up the stubborn girl in the first place.

"ALESSIA WAKE UP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" She shot up and glared at me.

"What the hell, Dwarf? What are you doing in my house?" She yelled at me. I just grinned, glad that she was acting a little more like herself.

"You ran out of the guild. You could've been hurt or something. I came in here to check on you, and found you in a nightmare." I explained, daring her to get mad at me. She just sighed, and looked at me.

"Thanks Dwarf." I have never been so happy to hear that stupid nickname in my entire life.

She scooted over in her bed, and motioned for me to sit next to her. I gingerly sat next to her. We talked about our childhood, and she told me a bunch of hilarious stories about stuff her spirits had done. I'm glad that she has so many awesome memories of Loke.

I left her in her room, and went to the kitchen to make us lunch. I brought some sandwiches up, along with a chocolate milkshake. I put them on a table near her bed, and we ate together in companionable silence. After we finished, I cleaned up our dishes, then let her force me to read some book to her. It was about dragons and magic. It was actually very good, and pretty soon it was evening.

This time, she didn't let me make her food. She sat me down at the kitchen table, and cooked us some chicken. We ate dinner, and I did the dishes, not without some complaining from Alessia. We sat down on her couch and talked some more.

**Alessia POV**

I am glad that Laxus came to cheer me up. He is such a great friend, and I would probably be wallowing in depression right now if it weren't for him. He was telling me about the Raijinshuu, his team, and some of the jobs that they had gone on. I was laughing at his description of Bickslow, when I heard a distinctive puff. One of my spirits was appearing.

I turned towards the smoke and shrieked. Laxus heard me and jumped around prepared to attack. I ignored him as I threw myself at who appeared. Loke staggered backwards as I jumped onto him, and chuckled at me.

"What happened?" I yelled at him.

"Lucy." He stated. "She found out that I'm Leo, and she came to Karen's grave. She found me, and I told her what happened with Karen. She told me that she wouldn't let me die for something as stupid as that, and began trying to force my gate open. She was yelling about the Spirit King's rules being stupid. She started to die along with me, but the Spirit King came. I guess he heard what she said about the rules. She yelled at him for me dying, and called out all of her spirits. She told the king that she thought that I had suffered enough, and all her friends agree with her. The king was surprised, and he let me go back to the Spirit Realm. Lucy saved me! I gave her my key, and I put yours back on your ring. You can summon me anytime now!" He grinned at me. I squealed, and hugged him again.

"I am seriously in love with Lucy right now!" I declared. Laxus looked at me and cracked up.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"For a second there, that statement sounded very wrong." He snickered.

"You jerk!" I shouted. "You know I didn't mean it like that, asshat!" I smacked his arm, and then told Loke

"We need to do something for her." Loke grinned smugly at me and replied

"Already got ya covered." He pulled out four tickets to Akane Resort.

Loke looked at Laxus sitting on my couch and said to me telepathically  
_"Alessia, do you like him?"_ My face turned cherry red at his question and sputtered

_"W-what? NO!"_ I stuttered back at him. I smacked him on the chest, and glared at him. I noticed his magic waning, and glared at him again.

"LOKE, HOW DARE YOU COME HERE ON YOUR OWN MAGIC AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU SHOULD HAVE REMINDED ME TO RESUMMON YOU!" I scolded him loudly.

"But Allie-" He started.

"No buts Loke. You are going to go back to the Spirit Realm, and you are not going to come out again until tomorrow. You better be resting, mister." I ordered as I pulled out Virgo's key. I called her out and told her to make sure Loke rests and doesn't do any magic until he gets called out tomorrow. She nodded, and dragged a spluttering Loke back to the Spirit Realm with her.

I heard snickering behind me, and turned to glare at Laxus. He just smiled at me and stated

"Wow, you really are like his sister. It's hilarious to see him getting cowed by a woman when he usually has them at his beck and call."

"Well someone has to take care of that stubborn lion!" I teased. I glanced out the window, and noticed it was dark.

"Hey, you can stay over tonight." I told him.

I remembered that I still had the shirt he gave me, so I grabbed the now washed shirt from my closet, and snatched some blankets too. I walked down the stairs, and said

"You can sleep on the couch."

"Aw, you won't let me sleep on the bed with you?" Laxus teased me. I rolled my eyes at him, chucked the stuff at him, and then walked back to my room. I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, and crawled into bed. I thought about what Loke told me earlier. Do I like Laxus? Well it doesn't matter. He probably doesn't like me, and I can't let a relationship sway me from my quest.

But still, I blushed a little at the thought.

* * *

LOKE ISN'T DEAD (Duh!) and Laxus is being cute and protective xD Thabks for the reviews I got, and the next chapter should be up soon!

-KiaraP


	10. Chapter 10

Here's is the next chapter peoples! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm really excited for this chapter! Pretty soon you're going to get some insight onto Alessia's mysterious quest. Enjoy!

* * *

**Alessia POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. A little confused, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Laxus in boxers and a t-shirt cooking breakfast, and blushed a little at what he was wearing. Then I mentally slapped myself. I can't like this big oaf that calls everyone weak. He's an asshat that is really rude.

I stepped into the kitchen, and got some plates and glasses out. I set them on the counter beside Laxus, and began to get out silverware. Laxus served our breakfast and brought it to the table. All of this was done in silence. We sat down, and began to eat. I was going to have to tell him and the guild today.

I cleared my throat, and said

"Good morning, Dwarf."

"Morning." He grunted.

"Hey, you know what I've been wondering?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you call me Pixie?"

"Because you're so girly and tiny."

"WHAT? I am not girly and tiny!" I spluttered.

"To me you are tiny. Plus you've got pixie features." He teased. "You've got really long silver hair, silver eyes that are really big with long eyelashes, you're delicately shaped, and your voice is like a bell. It's perfect. Unlike your nickname for me." He replied wryly. I smirked at his hatred for the name Dwarf, and said

"Fine. You can call me Pixie." I sneered. Oh yeah, I have to tell him I'm leaving today.

"Um Laxus?" I asked.

"What, Pixie?" He smirked.

"I'm leaving today." I stated really quickly.

"WHAT?" He yelled. "What do you mean leaving?"

"I have to go back to the Dragon Realm today at noon." I answered nervously.

"Are you going to come back?" He asked softly. My insides warmed at how much he cared.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Don't think you're getting rid of me so easily!" I teased him. He sighed in relief, then to my surprise, stood up and gave me a hug.

"We're all going to miss you Alessia." He told me seriously. My heart grew a couple sizes, and I hugged him back.

"That's nice to know. I'll be back in two weeks." I told him.

"Good." Was his only reply.

He thanked me for breakfast and left. I went back to my room, and changed into my "tough girl" outfit. I was wearing form-fitting, black leather pants, my combat boots with silver scale designs on them, a blood red tank top that was very tight, and a black leather jacket. I left my hair down, and put on thick black eyeliner. I painted my lips crimson, and to complete the look, some spiky bracelets.

I wore this stuff because, first of all, it made Draco really mad, and second of all because it made me feel less like the weak human in a room full of giant dragons. Although, it's always fun wearing it too.

I strolled out of my house after I packed my bag for the trip. I called Virgo and asked her to keep it in the Spirit Realm with her until I needed it. It's never the best idea to travel through portals with belongings. I walked towards the guild, a little sad because I would be leaving them for so long. I pushed open the door and traipsed to the bar. Mira blanched in my direction, not recognizing me at first. When she did recognize me, she ran over shrieking

"Alessia what are you WEARING?" I just laughed at her.

"Where's Master?" I asked her.

"In his office. Why?"

"You'll see."

I strolled into Master's office, and told him

"Master, I'm leaving for two weeks."

"Alessia, is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Why are you leaving us?"

"I came to the human world on a quest from the my father, the Dragon King, Draco." I replied. "I need to go back and visit my friends and also give Draco my progress. Then I'll be back here for a lot longer."

"What is this quest?" He asked me.

"It's classified." I stated seriously. "I just wanted to tell you I was leaving."

"Two weeks right?" He verified. I nodded. "Aw, that means you'll miss the Fantasia Festival."

"I'll try to get back earlier, but I'm not sure how long the council will keep me." I told Master Makarov goodbye, then went downstairs to say goodbye to my friends. It was 11:30, so I had half an hour.

Lucy was downstairs, and I saw her summon Loke. Loke saw me, and recognized my outfit.

"They're making you go back already, Alessia?" He questioned.

"Yup, I leave at noon." I told him. Then, I turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, I cannot thank you enough for what you did for Loke. The Spirit King wouldn't listen to me, because he knew that I would defend Loke no matter what. It probably opened his eyes to have someone who just met Loke stand up for him. Thank you." I ran forward and hugged her hard.

"You know, Alessia, I've been wondering. What is Loke to you?" I saw my friends ears perk up around us. I smiled at her and pulled out Loke's key.

"He's my unofficial brother." I answered. Loke just smirked at our guild-mates shocked expressions.

"Yup. Allie is my baby sis, so none of you better hurt her." He threatened directing his gaze to the boys. They all shrank back, and looked closely at me. Then they realized what I was wearing.

I laughed as everyone yelled

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" At that moment, Laxus walked into the guild. He walked over to our group as I explained that this was my Dragon Realm outfit. He joined us, and smirked at me.

_"What are you smirking at?"_ I asked him mentally.

_"You look very attractive right now."_ He replied, laughing as I blushed. I smacked him on the chest, and then looked to my guild mates.

"You guys, I'm leaving soon." I told them. They all broke out yelling at me. I tried to tell them why, but they wouldn't shut up. Laxus saw my irritation, and then boomed

"EVERYONE SHUT UP."

They all immediately stopped talking and I told them why I was leaving. They all told me they would miss me, and hugged me goodbye. I noticed Laxus tensing as I hugged Gray, Natsu, and some of the other boys, but I ignored it and walked out of the guild.

I began my trek to where I entered Fiore. Suddenly, I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Laxus gazing down at me. I blushed at his intense stare, and continued walking. He followed me all the way to the center of the forest, and then when I stopped, said

"Pixie."

"What?"

"Before you go, I wanted to tell you that I think you are a really strong mage, and thanks for helping me realize that I'm not as amazing as I thought I was." He pulled me into a hug, and finished his statement.

"Also, I wanted to ask you if, when you come back, you would be my girlfriend. You bring out a side of me that I didn't know I had. A protective one. I used to think that if someone needed protecting, they were weak, but now I realize that it just means they are cared for. You've also helped me realize that being an ass to all of them guild member is not going to help me inherit the guild. You've changed me for the better, Alessia."

My eyes widened at what he said. Did he mean... I felt my heart flutter, and I blushed. I opened my mouth to reply, when a bright light appeared and pulled me into the Dragon Realm.

**Laxus POV**

_(Half an hour earlier)_

I walked into the guild and saw a large group. In that group, I saw Alessia. She was wearing some outfit that made her look badass and hot. My heart rate sped up, and I jumped as I heard her beautiful voice in my head. Wait, beautiful?

She asked me what I was smirking at, and I told her something along the lines of "You look hot." I don't even know what I was saying. I watched as she said her goodbyes, and grinned. I'm glad the girl that grew up alone, has a huge family that loves her now. I tensed as she hugged all the men. She can't do that! She's mine.

What? Where did that thought come from. I pondered my reaction, and realized that she was gone. I cursed myself, and ran out of the guild. I found her about to enter the forest, and caught up to her quickly. Without knowing what I was doing, I put my hand on her tiny shoulder. She may look tough in that outfit of hers, but in reality, she is so small.

I felt worried about her, and thought about the feelings she had been bringing out in me recently. I hate seeing her hurt, and I'm getting jealous of her hugging other guys. She brings out the gentle side of me that I didn't know I have, and I want to protect her from everything that could possibly hurt her. Even if she doesn't need it. I felt like my heart was breaking when she said she was leaving. Was she my mate?

Shit. This girl is making me fall in love with her. As I came to that conclusion, Alessia stopped walking. I glanced at our surroundings, and saw that we were in a large clearing. I looked at her beautiful face. Yes she is beautiful, and I am going to stop hiding from my feelings. Alessia brings out the best side of me, and I want her to know before she leaves.

"Pixie." I started.

"What?" She replied, cocking her head cutely at me.

"Before you go, I wanted to tell you that I think you are a really strong mage, and thanks for helping me realize that I'm not as amazing as I thought I was." I stated. Feeling embarrassed, I hugged her delicate body to me so she couldn't see my face.

"Also, I wanted to ask you if, when you come back, you would be my girlfriend. I used to think that if someone needed protecting, they were weak, but now I realize that it means they are cared for. You've also helped me realize that being an ass to all of them guild member is not going to help me inherit the guild. You've changed me for the better, Alessia." I finished, blushing a little. My heart was beating out of control in my chest as I waited for her answer. I pulled back so I could see her face. I waited in anticipation as she opened her mouth to reply.

Then, a brilliant light erupted around Alessia. I screwed my eyes shut in pain, and when I opened them, she was gone.

* * *

LAXUS CONFESSED! Heh, this chapter made me happy, and it was pretty fluffy. I don't think he should be in love with her and vice versa yet, but I definitely want him to begin acknowledging his feelings! Please review, and if you do; you're as awesome as Prussia xD

-KiaraP


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I have the next chapter for you. Please leave a review, and thanks!

* * *

**Alessia POV**

"Alessia." I heard as I slowly woke up. "Alessia wake up." I opened my eyes, and found the entire Dragon Council hovering around me. I noticed Draco, and gave him a toothy grin.

"Hey, how've ya been, dad?" He gazed at me, and replied

"I've missed you, Alessia." Then he saw my outfit. "You're wearing those wretched clothes again!" I giggled at his reaction, then remembered what had happened before I was pulled here.

Laxus had asked me out! And told me that I had made him a better person! I smiled to myself, then frowned. I can't let him get in the way of my quest. My heart froze in my chest, and I was instantly depressed. I have never wished that I didn't have this quest more than I did at this moment. If I didn't then I could be with Laxus, but I will not let my family down.

Draco must have been listening to my thoughts, because he growled at me.

"Alessia! Why are you thinking that you cannot be with this boy? Do you think that we will not let you have a mate because of this quest?" He told me. My eyes widened. Did he mean..?

"I thought that I couldn't let anything distract me from my job." I stated.

"We meant not to fool around when we told you that. A mate is a serious matter, and I would never tell my daughter to deny herself her mate because of a quest, no matter it's importance! A mate is a person that makes you complete, and you will only get weaker if you deny that person. A mate makes you stronger! They are your other half, and I will never make you choose a quest over them. Accept your mate, Alessia. He will only make you stronger."

Tears welled up in my eyes at his declaration. Now that I know that I can be with Laxus, all the feelings I had been tamping down bubbled to the surface. I thought of his smile, and the way he comforted me when I needed it. He's always there for me when I'm suffering, and he has helped me through so much. He changed into a honorable guy for me, and I can seriously say that I am falling for him. And now when I get home, I can tell him yes.

I smiled through my tears, and hugged Draco. I wiped them away, and stated

"Ok, now let's get down to business."

"Have you discovered His whereabouts?" Igneel asked me.

"I know He is somewhere in Fiore, but I have not figured out where." I replied. "I do know that he has gained power since you have last seen him. There are stories of His evil, and many know of Him."

"That is not good." Grandeeney growled.

"But you have joined a guild, correct?" Draco verified with me.

"Yes, I have joined Fairy Tail. It is a wonderful guild full of powerful people."  
"Good."

The dragon's continued to question me about what has happened, and pretty soon it was nighttime.

"Tomorrow, be here a dawn. We have training to continue." Draco told me.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me. You guys should have worked on my endurance more!" I accused.

"We will work on that tomorrow then." I nodded then went to my house.

I awoke the next morning, ready to begin training. I changed into a loose pair of cotton pants, and wrapped cotton around my bust. I would need my full range of movement. (A/N: It's kind of like what Erza wears in the Tower of Heaven, but the pants are like Natsu's.) I gathered my hair in a severe bun on the top of my head, and ate some breakfast.

I strolled towards the training ground, and prepared to be immediately attacked. As I entered, Loke and Capricorn appeared, and both began to throw punches at me. I dodged, and somersaulted over them. I immediately kicked at them when I landed, and got Loke in the chest.

I threw my fist at Capricorn, but he grabbed it. I held onto his hand that captured my fist, and chucked him across the field. Loke recovered and jumped back into the fray. They both charged me, and I jumped above them. I kicked them both as I landed, and they were sent back into the Spirit Realm.

I heard applause from behind me, and saw Metalicana smirking at me.

"It seems that living with weak humans has not made you lose any of your prowess." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I know you don't hate humans as much as you claim. You did take up a young man named Gajeel, correct?"

"Yes, but he was a rare specimen." I smiled at the grouchy dragon, and said

"So, what are we doing today?"

"We are going to work on your endurance!" He stated in delight. I got a bad feeling, but pushed it back. I followed after him, but all I saw was a rock the size of a house.

"You are going to levitate this boulder, and carry it around all day. I don't care what you do, but if this rock falls, I am going to be very angry." I gulped at the end of his statement, then focused on the rock. I lifted it, then went to a lake to hang out. I was surprisingly able to hold the boulder up all day, but when I was done, I went home and immediately collapsed in bed exhausted.

The next morning, I decided to work my magic endurance with something else. I went to the training field, and sat down. I took out my celestial keys, and summoned all 12 of the Zodiacs. I decided to keep them out all day, a lot more work than levitating a boulder.

I practiced the next couple of day with using all sorts of magic for long periods of time. Near the end of the week, I decided to send a thought projection to Fairy Tail. I decided that would be enough work, because, quite frankly, it's hard to send a mental copy of yourself into another dimension. I sat down in my bedroom, and gathered the magic energy necessary to do it.

**Mira POV**

I was cleaning the bar, when I felt an intense amount of magic begin to accumulate in front of me. Everyone else in the guild felt it, and began to crowd around the bar. Suddenly, Alessia appeared in front of us. I squealed and hugged her. She hugged me too, but ruined my joy when she said

"Hey Mira, hey guys. I'm not back yet, this is only a thought projection."

"Like the one Jellal used?" I heard Lucy ask Erza. Erza's eyes widened as she realized that Alessia had made a solid thought projection.

"Alessia! How did you make a solid thought projection here from the Dragon Realm?"

"Oh, well I've been working on building my magical endurance, so this isn't as hard as it would've been earlier this week. A couple days ago I kept all of the Zodiac Celestial Spirits out for the day, the day after, I ran a couple of hours using high speed magic, and the day after that I kept an illusion up for a couple days. Oh, and yesterday I used wind magic to keep me flying all day. Metalicana was trying to be mean on my first day, and he made me lift a boulder the size of a house using telekinesis all day." We all gaped at the magnitude of her power.

I saw Gajeel walk up.

"You know Metalicana?" He growled.

"Well, duh Mr. Piercings. Let me guess, you're Gajeel." I heard her say.  
"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh," She grinned evilly. "Metalicana was telling me some wonderful stories about you as a kid." I watched Gajeel worriedly as he began to growl again.

"Fight me!" He yelled at her.

"Now, Gajeel. She's a thought projection right now, she can't use magic." I told him. He just glared at me.

"Oh, no Mira, I can use magic. I just won't be at my full capacity. I'll fight you if you want."

The guild immediately cleared the guild hall for the fight. I was relieved that Alessia wasn't at full power. Our brand new guild hall would've been destroyed. Gajeel and Alessia faced each other, and bowed solemnly. We watched as he punched at her with his iron arm, but she just grabbed it. She swung him around, and threw him into a wall. She put magic into her hands, and used high speed to send powerful melee attacks at Gajeel. He was completely helpless, and unable to defend himself from her speed. With a blast of light she finished him off.

She turned to us, and said

"The guild looks different. What's up?" I grinned at being able to show off the new guild, again, and led her thought projection around. Soon, she sat down at the bar with Team Natsu. I listened to their story about the Tower of Heaven, and was surprised by her. She is probably the most powerful mage alive, but she seemed impressed by all the stuff that Natsu and the rest of them had done. In the middle of his story, Natsu fell asleep, still bearing the effects eating the ethernano. (A/N: Yeah, I know I probably spelled it wrong.)

Alessia and Erza set him on their laps like doting mothers, and Erza finished the story. I told her that we were going to begin preparation for the Fantasia Festival the day after tomorrow, and asked her if she would be able to make it. She said probably not.

I was sipping a smoothie, when Alessia asked

"Hey, is Laxus there?" I nearly spit out my drink. Alessia had cleared up the little misunderstanding about her dating him with us, but they were still really close. I gazed at her in suspicion when I replied

"No, he left on a job earlier, and went somewhere. No one knows where he is right now." I saw her face fall a little, and I grew even more suspicious. What is that girl hiding? She suddenly began to flicker, and she groaned.

"Crap! I was hoping for a couple more hours!" I realized that she must be running out of magic, so I called all of the guild members over to say goodbye. She told us that she would send another thought projection later, then flickered out of existence. I looked over at Gajeel as he woke up.

"Who was that girl?" He growled at me. I was still a little pissed at him for taking over my show earlier, but I replied

"That was Alessia. She is probably the most powerful mage on Earthland."

"Tch. Like that's possible." He sneered at me.

"She has learned every form of Dragon Slayer magic, God Slayer Magic, and every other type of magic out there." I boasted for her. He looked at me doubtfully, and Makarov came over too.

"It's true, Gajeel. She is very powerful." He just growled and stomped off. I turned to Master and we both shared a knowing grin. Gajeel believed us.

**Alessia POV**

I felt my thought projection return to me, and sat up groaning.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard, Alessia." I glared at Metalicana.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that the council is very impressed with your powers, and that they wanted to meet with you, but I saw you sending a mental projection to Fiore. That is very impressive." He said proudly. I sat up and told him

"I'll meet the council in an hour." He nodded at me and left.

I changed into a dark green dress with sheer black tights and my combat boots. I put my black leather jacket over it and a scarf, then strolled to the council room. The dragons all had serious expressions on their faces when I entered.

"Alessia, have you mastered Dragon Force?" I heard Draco ask me.

"Yes, for every Slayer magic." I replied.

"We have something we have decided to teach you because of what you have told us about He is growing in power, but first you must defeat every dragon using only that dragon's element. If you can accomplish this, we will teach you a spell to use as a last resort against Him." My eyes widened. What is so powerful about this spell that I need to defeat them all to learn it?

I nodded my assent to Draco, and he told me I would be fighting tomorrow. He handed me a potion to restore the magical energy I had used up today with my thought projection. I took it, and went back home.

* * *

Next chapter should be up sometime later, and I hope you guys liked this one. Please review, and you guys are great!

-KiaraP


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers! It has been a while since I updated, and I am sorry! I've been so busy. But enough of my excuses- here's the story!

* * *

**Alessia POV  
**  
I woke up in the morning, and nervously began to get ready. I would have to defeat the dragons of Air, Water, Ice, Fire, Poison, Iron, Lightning, Time, Celestial, Earth, Light, and Dark magic. I put on the same training attire I had been wearing all week, and headed down to the large field that had been designated for the battle. Before I got there, I sent Master a message telling him that was going on.

I arrived at the field, and saw Igneel waiting for me. It seems that my first battle would be with fire. He bowed his head in my direction, and I bowed back. He then let out a tremendous burst of fire in my direction, but I swallowed it. He had taught me well enough to eat his own flames.

I let the flames wash over my body, covering me in an aura of fire. I felt silver scales appear on my skin, and I grew leaner and more muscular. My eyesight and hearing sharpened, and I became completely immune to fire. I coated my hands in flame, smashed them together, and flung an enormous fireball at him. It hit him dead in the chest and knocked him back a couple feet.

He blinked at me, impressed. I just lit my arms up in flames, and sent wings of flame in his direction. He dodged those, only to be hit by my fist. He fell to the floor, but sent his flaming tail in my direction.

It hit me on the shoulder, knocking me to the ground. Using this to my advantage, I smashed the earth with my fist, and a wall of fire appeared around him. He tried to step through it, but my flames were actually too powerful. I stood while he was distracted, and raised my hand into the air. It had a brilliant ball of flame on it, and I hurled it at him.

He was unable to dodge, and it hit him square in the face. Before he could recover, I yelled

"Fire Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique!" A ball of silvery tinged flame, sort of like the water lock spell, appeared around him, then exploded in one burst of fiery brilliance, and he fell to the ground, too weak to continue.

Draco announced me as the winner, and sent Metalicana over. I was given another restorative potion, to make the fight fair, and then sent back to the battle field. Little did I know that Draco was sending an image of my battles to Makarov. He had spoken to Makarov of my quest, and Master had doubted my ability to defeat Him.

The Iron Dragon and I bowed at each other. This time I didn't wait to enable Dragon Force. They were measuring my ability to achieve Dragon Force for every element, and I wouldn't want to disappoint. My scales appeared again, and all of my senses sharpened. I turned my fist into an iron club. I swung at him, but he dodged easily.

Growling at my stupidity, I sent my Iron Dragon's Roar at him, and he was pushed into the surrounding walls. He charged out towards me, swinging his wings that were edged in razor sharp iron at me. I threw myself out of his range, and then flipped onto his back. I punched him with my Iron Fist, and then, as I jumped off him, I let out another roar.

Still reeling from my punch, he was hit full on. I yelled

"Iron Dragon Slayer's secret technique!" which conjured hundreds of little balls of silver, and sent them all flying at him with a large amount of force. He fell to the ground unable to continue.

I was again given my potion, and this time I was fighting the Air Dragon. We performed the mandatory bow, and then I once again activated Dragon Force. I pushed myself into the air, and sent a ripping gust of wind at her. She attempted to dodge it, but she was hit on the shoulder. I didn't wait for her to recover, and sent my Sky Dragon's Roar at her.

That hit her full on, but she flapped her wings and sent a double attack at me. I was thrown into the wall, but I flew back out before she could hit me with anything else. I quickly healed my soreness after I clawed at her. Deciding to end it quickly, I yelled

"Air Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique!" A powerful tornado began around her. It was spinning so quickly that she wasn't able to even think. It flung her into the wall, and she was unable to retaliate.

The same process as before happened, and I was set up to fight the Lightning Dragon. We bowed, and I instantly jumped to the side as a bolt of lightning exploded where I had been standing. I went into Dragon Force, and sent a horizontal beam of lightning at the dragon. She had not been expecting that, so she had thrown herself to the side. Because of this, she was hit full force.

I quickly sent a powerful beam of lightning at her shocked form. This one hit her as well, but she began to fight back. She whipped her tail at me, and I dodged it, only to be hot by a whip of electric energy that came out of it. I was thrown to the floor, but I transformed into lightning and flashed away before she could land a hit. I shouted

"Lightning Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique!", and a web of silver lightning wrapped around her, completely encasing her in my trap. It shrunk in size until she fell limp, and I won another battle.

My next battle was with the Water Dragon. As we began, she sent a large wave at me. I pushed my hands in front of me, and cut the wave as it flew over me. It parted, and didn't harm me. Using the water that she had already used against me, I created a boiling lake underneath her. She jumped away from it, and cast a water lock around me. I swallowed all of the water in it, and created a dozen orbs of water. I knew that water in any state counted for this battle, so I froze the balls, and sent them barreling towards her. She was able to dodge half of them, but the rest hit her.

She made it begin to rain, but made the drops scorching hot. They burnt at my skin, so I gathered them all into an orb above my head. I threw it at her, and it exploded against her. I screamed

"Water Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique!" as I created a raging whirlpool ringed in silver around her. She was slammed against the ground, and I won that battle.

I fought every other dragon, and was able to defeat them all using my secret techniques. I had taught myself them as a way of showing myself that I had mastered that element. I was surprised when I bested Draco. Frankly, I didn't expect to be strong enough. But for Draco, I didn't have a secret technique. In my Celestial Magic, I had spirits, so I can't really use some special magic attack. It all depends on what spirits I have out. I ended up summoning all twelve zodiacs, and attacking Draco with a massive unison raid. When I defeated him, I was told to change into my ceremonial dress. This dress was specifically for special occasions that happen around important events.

I went to my home, and put on the dress. It had a forest green bodice that hugged my chest. The bodice was decorated with silver filigree. It hugged my waist, and then flared out in layers of the same dark green, a deep blue, a pale green, and a baby blue. All of these layers of skirt were made of a sheer, silky fabric that does not exist anywhere but the Dragon Realm. All along the layers of skirts were intricate silver embroidery, and the skirts of the dress flowed down to the floor in a waterfall of color.

You could see my silver flats peeping out with every step, and I put my hair in an elegant up-do. The dress was strapless, and my arms were decorated with complex silver armbands that were on my upper arm for one side, and on my forearm for the other side. I put little flowers in my hair, and applied very little makeup. I left my home, and headed to the council room.

I met Draco in front of the doors. He led me inside and to a seat in front of the council. I sat down and waited for them to speak.

"Alessia, we were greatly troubled by your description of His gain of power. We have decided to teach you a lost spell called Dragon Law. This spell will combine every element of your Dragon Slaying in one massive unison attack. It will most likely drain you of your magic for a couple days. It is so powerful that no one has ever been able to cast it and survive. This is because no one has ever had every single element of the dragons. We are entrusting you with this secret, and you must swear on your life to tell no one of its existence or teach it. If this spell falls into the wrong hands, then the world will fall into chaos. Do you swear to keep this spell a secret unless forced to perform it in front of others?" The council spoke in unison.

"I swear on my life to never tell a soul of this spell unless forced to perform it." I vowed somberly.

"Then close your eyes, dear child." I shut my eyes and sensed all of the dragons shuffle over to me. I felt each and every one touch my head, and whisper some unintelligible words. I saw in my mind's eye myself chanting as I gathered an orb of every element above my head. I then saw the orbs begin to swirl around each other, forming a whirlwind of magic.

The spinning magical orbs then flew towards their target, and erupted in a monumental blast of silver light. When the light cleared, everything was gone. I realized that I would be able to control it so that only my enemies were harmed, much like Master's spell, Fairy Law.

"_This spell will incinerate every single entity that you view as an enemy, but it will also destroy the surrounding land. You must only use this as a last resort, because of the tremendous amount of damage and consequences that come of it. It will protect your friends, but destroy everything else. Be careful young one, and we are proud of you."_

When I opened my eyes once again, I was not in the council room. I had been returned to Fiore, a week earlier than expected. And just in time for the Fantasia Parade.

* * *

The next chapter should be up a lot quicker than this one, and if you are wondring what Alessia's quest is- all in good time my friends. I'm keeping it a secret on purpose, and I have a legit reason. Please review!

-KiaraP


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long! This chapter is really long, and I have been busy with summer work for AP World and marching band. I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

**Alessia POV**

I glanced around. Yup, I was back in Fiore, but I'm not in Magnolia. It didn't matter, I could still get there. I smiled brightly, and realized that I could now go to Fantasia Parade. I looked down at myself, and saw that I was still in my ceremonial dress. Ok, first I would go to my apartment and change out of this gaudy dress, then I would head to Fairy Tail, and finally see if Laxus was around. I needed to tell him that I would be his girlfriend.

I was so excited! That visit to the Dragon Realm had made me so happy! I could date Laxus, and I now know I am powerful enough to defeat all of the dragons. I smirked. I couldn't wait to rub this in Laxus' face! I picked up my bag, which had mysteriously been sent along with me, and made my way out of the forest. What's with these dragons and forests?

I walked into town, and saw I was walking distance from Magnolia. I garnered a couple curious glances in my dress, but I ignored them. Nothing would ruin my mood right now. I walked to the outskirts of Magnolia, but smacked into a barrier. Someone had set up runes around the city, and I read them. My eyes widened. What was happening in there that caused there to be runes denying anyone access to the town? I quickly rewrote the runes to let myself in, and then began to sprint towards the actual town. I ran towards the guild, and looked into the windows just in case I needed to launch a surprise attack.

I gasped when I saw a bunch of the girls in the guild turned to stone. Laxus had his arm draped over Lucy's frozen figure, and was saying something. I sent my senses into Dragon Force, and listened as he talked about taking over the guild and weaklings. Tears welled up in my eyes, and a dam broke.

My heart was ripped to shreds, and I realized that Laxus had lied to me. He had told me that I changed him for the better, and he no longer was the asshat he used to be. Apparently that wasn't true, and he was just waiting for me to be comfortable with him and to get out of the way so he could do this despicable thing. Tears ran down my cheeks as I sprinted to the bench Loke had comforted me at not so long ago. Maybe he wasn't my mate.

Laxus had gone too far. I didn't care what feelings I had for that jerk, but the guild is my family, and I wouldn't let anyone destroy them. I wiped the tears from my face with a newfound determination. I am going to beat the shit out of that boy, and he is going to pay for what he is trying to do. With my new resolve, I began to storm back to the guild. I saw some rune traps on the road, so I avoided those. I stormed to the entrance, and saw yet another rune.

Natsu was trying to get out of the building, but he couldn't. I read the words in the doorway, and saw that Laxus had set up some Battle of Fairy Tail. He was making the members fight each other with the rune traps I saw earlier. I growled, nearly entering Dragon Force, but tamped my emotions down. I would need to be calm and focused to fix this mess.

I roamed around Magnolia, all the while avoiding traps set up to make people fight each other. I saw a lot of my friends attacking each other to escape, and my soul darkened even more. What kind of jerk would do this to his family? Betrayal seethed in my heart as I searched everywhere for Laxus, but couldn't find him. I was still getting some weird looks because of my dress, but I just glared at those people.

I gave up my futile search, and went back to the guild to see how people were doing. I checked the runes, only to see that everyone was out but three people. Natsu saw me and yelled

"Hey guys! The one other person is Alessia! She's back!" Makarov saw me and muttered

"Thank the heavens! Alessia is strong enough to beat them all at once!" I smiled sadly at Makarov's exaggeration.

"Hey guys. Looks like I was sent back just in time. Do you guys know where Dwarf is?" I cringed as I said Laxus' nickname without thinking. They both shook their heads, then Gajeel strolled up.

"Tch. It's you."

"Shut up, we don't have time for this." I growled at him letting my scales appear. He backed up.

"What are you wearing, Alessia?" Natsu asked me. I glared at him, and he immediately backed off also. Finally Natsu cracked and decided to melt the rock off of Erza. I just groaned at his stupidity. I stormed off, determined to find Laxus. I requipped my sheath with Starshard in it, and attached a couple daggers to my legs. I didn't want to use these, but I would if I needed to.

I jumped on top of a house and scanned the area. No sign of where Laxus would be, but I saw Erza fighting a girl with glasses. That must be the Evergreen that Laxus had told me about. Erza was able to defeat her, so I turned away from that. The girls must all be back to normal now. That helps a bit. I scanned the area again, and decided to head to Laxus' house. He might be there, even if it is a stupid place to be.

On the way, I looked at the sky and gasped. There, sitting above my head, was enough lightning to destroy the whole town, and kill every person inside. Laxus has made Thunder Palace. I sprinted back to Fairy Tail, and saw Bisca get electrocuted after she shot a lacrima. That jerk used organic link! Then I remembered a power that would help me find Laxus.

I activated Heaven's Eyes and searched through the town. I found Laxus in some cathedral. I immediately began to head there. I know I could've teleported, but I was not eager to fight him. I was pretty much in a daze of heartbreak and betrayal, and I was not too keen to attack my best friend.

In the week I've known him, I have become really close to him, and he was very important to me. While I was wallowing in selfish self pity, I felt a blast of magic in the distance, and used Heaven's Eye to see Mira beating the crap out of a green-haired man. I silently cheered her on. I also saw Loke and Lucy defeating a guy in a weird metal visor. Looks like the so-called Thunder God tribe has been taken care of. That just leaves Laxus.

I continued my reluctant trek to Laxus' hideout, and began to gather magical energy for the inevitable battle. I appeared at my destination, only to hear fighting going on inside. I heard Natsu yelling at Erza, I believe, and then the doors to the cathedral burst open. Erza ran out shouting something about destroying the lacrimas. Were they really going to do that? I know Erza is powerful, but she wasn't strong enough to obliterate the hundreds of lacrimas in the sky!

From what I could hear inside, Natsu was doing okay against Laxus. He and Gajeel should be able to defeat the jerk if they work together, so I made my new decision. It's my fault that Laxus is attacking Fairy Tail. I knew what Laxus was like, but he was able to deceive me into believing that he was actually a pretty good guy. I left the guild, leaving an opening for him to attack. So now, I will destroy the Thunder Palace to protect my nakama from being further hurt because of my carelessness.

I heard a man telling people to destroy the Thunder Palace in my head, and Lucy inspiring everyone. I smiled inwardly at her speech. Before anyone could get hurt, I sent hundreds of bolts of lightning at the lacrimas. I smirked at having thwarted Laxus, and then I smiled at how I had protected my friends from the agonizing pain they would have been in.

I waited for the organic link to hit me, and saw Erza running towards me.

"ALESSIA!" My body lit up with lightning, and I shrieked in agony. The fighting going on in the cathedral stopped, and the doors were thrown open. I vaguely saw Natsu dashing out in my torture, and saw Laxus' face through the open doors. I smirked at him and mentally told him

"Guess I beat ya again, Dwarf." I groaned once more in torment, and I looked at his face. His eyes were filled with grief, and he was mentally shouting about how it was all his fault that I was dying. Then I realized something, something very important. I felt my heart mend itself, and then darkness swirled around my vision until I saw no more.  
**  
Laxus POV**

_(A couple days earlier)_

I finally decided to take a job, and not stick around the guild like a sick puppy, hoping that Alessia would be back early. I hate to admit it, but that girl really brings life to this place, not that there isn't life in the first place. I had Mira stamp a flyer, then headed out.

I completed my job with no problems, and then settled in a bar for a drink. I was taking a sip, when I heard a guy calling Fairy Tail a laughing stock and other stuff. That pissed me off, because Fairy Tail may be full of a bunch of idiots, but we are pretty powerful idiots. He called Fairy Tail weak, and that was the last straw. Only I could call Fairy Tail weak!

I stood up and slammed my glass on the bar.

"Who you calling weak?" I snarled.  
"Oh lookie here. We have one of those Fairy Tail losers here." He smirked.

"So you think Fairy Tail's weak huh? What guild are you?" He told me something that I've never heard of.

"Oh, I've never even heard of your guild. Does your guild have four dragon slayers?" I sneered condescendingly.

"Fairy Tail is just weak! No way could you guys be powerful!" He yelled. I just growled.

"Oh really?" I stated sarcastically. "Not even when we have the most powerful mage alive in our guild?"

"I'm guessing you're talking about yourself?"

"No, my best friend." I stated. "I can beat the shit out of you, but if she was here, you would be worrying for your worthless life."

"You can't beat me!" He scoffed. I slammed my fist on the table.

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah, weakling." Am I this annoying when I call people weak? He's not even that strong, no way could he beat me... Oh, so that's what Alessia meant when we first met. Wow, I was irritating.

I saw the guy begin to summon his magic, so I stomped on the floor and sent lightning through the ground and up into him. He fell over, unconscious, and I smirked.

"You're really lucky Alessia isn't here, buddy." I stepped over his prone figure, and stormed out of the bar.

I prepared myself to flash back to Fairy Tail with lightning, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hello son. It's nice to see you again." I turned around dreading what I would see, and came face to face with my father.

"Father, what do you want?"

"You are going to take control of Fairy Tail, and give all of its power to me." He demanded smugly, ignoring my question. I glared at him.

"No way, pops. I don't really want to rule it right now. It's fine the way it is. Someone made me realize that I would need to earn people's trust before I could inherit the guild, so I am going to be a trustworthy member and get it when Gramps retires."

"But Fairy Tail is weak, son."

"No it isn't." I stated simply, as I began to walk away.

Suddenly, I felt something enter my head. It took control of my body and brain, and sent me to some guild hall. I saw myself walk up to Bix, Freed, and Ever. I told them we are taking Fairy Tail for ourselves, and we are going to kick all of the weaklings out. They, of course, agreed with me, and I inwardly gasped. They haven't seen me since I met Alessia! They don't know that I don't want the guild. I don't want to kick everyone out. Contrary to what I thought, they are actually pretty strong. What has Ivan done to me?

I am not in control of my voice or my body, but I can still see everything that is happening and think my own thoughts. It's like my mind is trapped in someone else's body. Ok, I need to plan to get out of this. I tried forcing myself to move, but it wouldn't work. I watched as myself, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen began to walk towards Fairy Tail.

When we arrived, I saw myself tell Evergreen to turn the girls in the Miss Fairy Tail competition to stone. I had Freed set up rune traps to make everyone fight each other, and Bickslow, I sent off to do whatever. I saw people run out of the guild screaming about girls turned to stone, and I felt awful. I had let this happen. I should've known that my father would do something like this.

I felt myself walk into the guild, and toss my arm around Lucy. When I felt myself look towards the girls, I scanned all of their faces. Good, none of them were Alessia. If Alessia was here and saw this, she would never forgive me. I felt my body move to break Lucy, but I knew Alessia would murder me if I killed her. I forced myself not to, and felt my mind flicker. I almost gained my control back! So Alessia really does strengthen me.

My controller transported me out of the guild, and I was sent to Kardia Cathedral. I tried over and over to free myself from Ivan's control, but my efforts proved futile. Freed walked in and told me that Evergreen has lost to Erza. My body reacted in fury, but my mind rejoiced. Yes! None of the girls will die. Then I cursed as Ivan had me cast Thunder Palace. Crap, there's no way anyone could destroy all of the lacrimas. Suddenly, I saw Mystogan walk in. He really came. Good.

Now if he defeats me, I can get rid of the person controlling me. I saw myself battle him, but Erza and Natsu came in and distracted him. My controller used his distraction, and my body destroyed his mask. Erza freaked out and I cursed them. Why did they distract him? He could have defeated me if I could force my own control again. Mysotgan left and Erza began to fight me.

I was watching in horror as we fought. She asked me to take down the Thunder Palace, and I had said not unless Makarov gave the guild to me. Natsu barged in and said that Erza should try and take down the Thunder Palace. She nodded and ran out the door.

I faced Natsu, and we began to fight. I was beating the shit out of him, when I heard an agonized scream. I recognized that voice. Natsu ran out of the cathedral, and I saw Alessia on the ground moaning in pain. I looked to the sky, and saw that she had destroyed the entire Thunder Palace by herself. My heart was ripped to shreds. She has seen what I am being forced to do.

"Guess I beat ya again, Dwarf." I heard her mentally tell me. Then she collapsed on the road. No, she can't be dead! Grief tore throughout my body, and I gained a moment of control again. Erza was watching me, and she saw the flicker of distress that passed through my eyes.

I was mentally crying. Alessia can't be dead! She has told me about her quest. She needs to be able to do it. If she dies, it will be my fault that she wasted her childhood training, and never even got to use it for her quest.

Erza told me that Thunder Palace was gone, and I had lost. Alessia moaned, and my eyes flickered with grief again. It was all my fault. My controller, however, didn't like the fact that I couldn't win.

I saw myself roar, and attempt to kill Natsu, but all I could think of was Alessia's still, unmoving body. That's when I realized that I was in love with her. It all makes sense now. How she was able to bring out a fierce protective side of me that no one else can. In the short time she knew me, she made me realize how wrong I was about the guild, and she became my best friend. She taught me that power wasn't everything, and having a family can make you stronger than anyone would think possible.

She understands me in a way no one else does, and she can take my crap and send it right back at me. I watched in a daze as Gajeel saved Natsu from my killing blast. I fought them both, and soon Ivan made me reveal that I was a Dragon Slayer. Natsu and Gajeel were completely exhausted after I was able to escape all of their attacks unscathed. I saw my body begin to cast Fairy Law. Shit.

I watched Levy appear and tell me that Gramps was dying. What? The old man is dying like Alessia could be? Is Ivan making me hurt everyone I love? My body sneered and said it was better for me that Gramps died. I continued to cast Fairy Law, and then it was completed. I heard Alessia whimper, and my heart broke. I would not let her get hurt again. I think Erza saw me gain control again, but I'm pretty sure she has no idea that I'm being possessed. No one would believe that I have changed. With all my heart, I forced Fairy Law not to work on my friends and family, and the light washed over everyone.

When my body opened my eyes, everyone was still alive and kicking. It worked. I had protected everyone.

I could feel Ivan's rage when Freed came in and said that no one was hurt. That Fairy Law reads a person's heart and only attacks enemies. I was so happy. Ivan made me fight with Natsu, and my body readied a spell that would kill him. What was Ivan going to accomplish with this? Thunder Palace was destroyed, and there is no way that he can win Fairy Tail. My body cast Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd, and I inwardly tried to stop it. I couldn't, but the spell was diverted by Gajeel. He had made himself a living lightning rod.

Natsu was enraged, and I was impressed as he entered Dragon Force. He completely destroyed me, and I saw Alessia stand up shakily. She was gazing at me, when she lurched towards me and placed her hands on my face. She lifted Ivan's control of me with the last of her magic before falling to the ground, and I smiled gently at her as I felt blackness overtake me. I collapsed next to her prone body.

.

.

I woke up in the infirmary, and immediately began to wiggle my fingers. I had control of my body. I looked to the bed next to me, and saw Alessia's prone form laying there. My heart broke again at what I had put her through. I knew that Gramps would excommunicate me from the guild, and it didn't matter to me that I was possessed. It was still my fault that everyone got hurt. Especially Alessia.

I shakily stood up, and shuffled out of the infirmary. I walked into the main room, and everyone froze.

"Where's Gramps?" I asked them. Natsu came forwards and yelled something unintelligible at me. Erza just shushed him and told me

"He's in his office recovering."

I felt her watching me as I thanked her and walked to his office. I opened the door, and saw the old man turn around. He looked sadly at me, and I felt another sliver of guilt. I had caused Gramps to almost die. He told me about what I did and how it was wrong. I just listened sadly and told him I know that I was wrong. I saw tears well up in his eyes, and I knew what was coming.

"Laxus, you are-" Erza barged into the room and yelled

"Wait master! Laxus was being possessed when he did those things!"

"What? Why didn't he tell me?" They both looked at me. I sighed.

"I may not have done those things, but it's still my fault they happened. I hurt Alessia, along with everyone else. It's all because of me, and I won't tarnish Fairy Tail's name with my deeds."

"How did you know?" Master asked Erza.

"When Alessia destroyed the Thunder Palace by herself, she collapsed in pain. I saw Laxus looking at her with more grief than I have ever seen on his face. That only lasted a second, and I became suspicious. I know how close Laxus and Alessia are, so I kept an eye on him. After I told Laxus that she had destroyed the Thunder Palace, Alessia moaned again. I saw the agony and guilt in Laxus' eyes once again, and I was even more suspicious. When he was casting Fairy Law, Alessia, once again, whimpered. Like the other times, Laxus' eyes flickered with grief, but this time it lasted longer. I saw the grief turn to determination right before the spell was cast. When the light faded and no one was hurt, I realized that Laxus had saved everyone. I wasn't too sure, but it made sense. The final straw was after Natsu defeated Laxus. Right before he blacked out, Alessia threw herself at him, and put her hands on his face. I felt the magic she emitted, and it was very powerful. When she and Laxus collapsed, I realized that Laxus was possessed, and that Alessia had lifted his possession." She finished.

I flushed a little as they both looked at me. So she had realized that Alessia is what strengthened me. That's a little embarrassing, but I could deal with it. Gramps looked at me and stated

"Laxus, none of this is your fault. Possession is a very tricky business, and I've heard it's near impossible to break the spell once, let alone three times. You showed your strength when you fixed Fairy Law, and I will not be kicking you out of the guild." I still felt guilty, but relief hit me. I could stay here, in the guild, with Alessia.

But, she probably doesn't want to be even my friend anymore. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to the guild. I felt myself collapse from the stress, and prayed that Alessia would forgive me.

.

_(A couple days later)_

I woke up in the infirmary again. I sat up, and saw Alessia still in the bed next to me, asleep. I shuffled over to her bed and knelt next to her. I knew she couldn't hear me but I cried and whispered

"Alessia, I am so sorry. All of this is my fault, and if I hindered your quest I am sorry. I can understand if you won't forgive me, but I am truly sorry for what I did to you."

I jumped as one of her eyes popped open. She grinned at me, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She yawned then replied laxly

"Laxus, none of this was your fault. I know how impossible it is to break a possession. When my teacher was training me in possession, he possessed me, and told me to try to break it. I couldn't even flicker into control for a moment. The fact that you did three times or even possibly more impresses me. I forgive you, even though you don't need to apologize in the first place. I admit, I was hurt when I thought that you had lied to me about your change in personality, but when I saw the sadness in your face before I was knocked out, I knew that you weren't in control."

I gazed at her as she told me this, and my heart felt whole again.

"You know what, Alessia?" I asked her.

"Hm?"

"You were right."

"About what?"

"About the fact that I'm not capable of bringing down this guild. When you told me when we first met to 'get down from your high horse and make sure you're capable first', you were right. I am too weak to take this guild down, and I have even tried now, albeit unintentionally."

She smiled at me, and grabbed my hand. She scooted over on her bed, and then dragged me onto it with her. She rested her head on my chest, and I wrapped my arm around her. It just felt right to have her tucked up against me.

"No, Laxus, your heart wasn't in the guild's destruction." She started. "You weren't too weak, Laxus. You were too strong."

I hugged Alessia tightly to myself, and she fell asleep on my chest as tears streaked silently down my cheeks.

* * *

Did you get it? She said strong, and the title is stronger! I know it's dorky, but I always feel happy when I find the reasoning behind a books title xD. Please leave a review, and thanks or the ones I got last time. Just warning you now, this next chapter might take a while to come up, because school is starting up in a couple of days for me, and I procrastinated on my work. Please just bear with me peoples!

-KiaraP


End file.
